Entre Libros, Dramas y Kuadernos
by Dai-Yan
Summary: El recuerdo de los días en la preparatoria, los besos dados, las caricias, las sonrisas... la tristeza, la amargura, malos momentos y todo aquello por lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí. Yami no MatsueiGundam WingGravitation
1. Chapter 1

**CAP.1Punto de partida**

FLASH BACK/Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Una vez alguien me dijo, que yo era como una ola, que sin importar lo lejos que llegara a estar siempre regresaría, sin importar con cuantas personas pudiera estar ni lo bien que me lo pasara con ellas, siempre regresaría a su lado, y cuando le contesté que decía idioteces, sonrió y tan solo me dijo:

"te gusta que te quieran, pero no te gusta querer, quizás esa es la razón por la que estamos juntos"

Y entonces yo sonreí tontamente, realmente aún no me explico por que no dije lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, tan solo lo miré a los ojos y contesté con una sonrisa burlona:

"Yo solo me acuesto contigo, no habría forma de enamorarme de ti ni de nadie"

"Ah valla! comenzaba a creer que significaba algo para ti"

"Se necesita o mucho valor o muy poco cerebro para enamorarse de alguien como tú…"

" Y se puede saber por que me dices todo esto ahora?"

" por que pienso irme por un tiempo..."

Es cierto, las olas se alejan de la costa y puede que regresen, pero nosotros no somos olas ni mucho menos poetas! y yo tengo de metafórico lo que los políticos tienen de honestos!!

La verdad es que nosotros somos dos personas que no aceptaron estar enamoradas y como compensación a nuestra idiotez agregamos más leña al fuego, jugando a herirnos cuando en realidad, o almenos por mi parte, me sentía mejor sabiendo que no solamente yo perdía el sueño por las noches, que a pesar de haber estado con alguien más esa noche, seguía pensando en mí.

Y después de varios años más, cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y amanecí en la camilla de un hospital con un tubo en mi garganta, apareció alguien en mi vida que me veía diferente; de una manera compasiva que hacía años no veía, casi como él lo hacía...

Que extraño pensar que se puede tener a alguien que está a tu lado sin pedir nada a cambio, que es ciego ante tus defectos y sordo ante el que dirán y todas las tonterías que pueden inventar de ti, sean ciertas o no... Así fue como regresé a mi vida una palabra que hacía mucho de no usar: Amigo

Duo ya estas listo? - preguntó Tsuzuki sacándome de mi ya bastante y atrofiado cerebro, creo que se lo debo a la comida que él prepara, aunque la otra mitad se la atribuyo al desvelo, al café y al estrés, quien diablos dijo que ser profesor de actuación era fácil?

Si me escuchaste? - volvió a preguntar Tsuzuki desde el marco de la puerta. A veces más que un amigo parece una especie de carcelero, solamente le falta el maltrato físico por que el psicológico está a la orden del día, bueno no exactamente...

Si ya voy! - le respondo en cuanto lo veo dar golpecitos de impaciencia sobre el suelo - oye y por que el traje?

Esto? - pregunta mirándose a si mismo. Ah! me olvidé presentarles a Tsuzuki, él es mi amigo/compañero de cuarto/ compañero de trabajo/ sombra y creo que estamos así desde hace unos cinco años, casi el mismo tiempo que tiene de vivir aquí, en realidad es japonés y actualmente trabaja como profesor de historia en el mismo instituto que yo.

En comparación conmigo es un buen profesor aunque a veces hasta dudo de sus facultades mentales, claro que yo también dudo de las mías pero hablar con la planta que está en la cocina es extraño hasta para mí.

Hoy tengo una junta con el consejo directivo de hecho... - me mira como quien duda de sus palabras - se supone que tú también estarás en esa junta

WHAT!!??

Como? que no lo anotaste en tu lista de pendientes??!!- me pregunta buscando a toda prisa mis zapatos bajo la cama mientras yo me lanzó a buscar la camisa mas decente que esté a la mano junto con el saco que gracias a Dios recordé llevar a la tintorería

Eso ya no importa!! - murmuró cambiándome la ropa lo más rápido posible y lanzando por el suelo de la habitación todo a mi paso - cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Media hora - responde Tsuzuki lanzando dentro de mi portafolio casi todo el desastre sobre el escritorio, nota para mí: encadenar a mi cuello la bendita agenda para la próxima

Veinticinco minutos, un taxi con exceso de velocidad y varios empujones después al fin llegamos al campus.

Es un colegio grande, lujoso e incluso podría decir que es genial, si sus reglas no rayaron en lo ridículo y no me hubieran costado varios regaños por parte de director, bueno, almenos tengo a Tsuzuki para darme apoyo moral cuando lo necesito

Justo a tiempo - dijo el regordete bigotón enano de circo que es el amargado y vejete director, acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz de papa. Aclaro que no es que lo odie, simplemente siento que la habitación es como un infierno cuando esta él.

Muy buenos días - dice Tsuzuki con su acostumbrada sonrisa tomando asiento frente al enorme escritorio, yo hago lo mismo aunque trato de mirar cualquier otro punto que no sea el director y su fea verruga peluda en la mejilla izquierda

Como verán, el motivo de por que los cité aquí es por una serie de cambios que requerimos hacer en el campus...- comenzó el hombre, pero en mi experiencia la palabra CAMBIOS nunca ha sido buena, mucho menos viniendo de labios de alguien que podría jurar que me odia

Es por eso que es decidido que ustedes dos...- continuaban las palabras de director, fue entonces que creí que me moría. Que tenia que ver Tsuzuki en esto? sería por mi culpa?

Si me despedían a mi podía regresar a trabajar al supermercado o comenzar mi propia compañía de teatro, pero y Tsuzuki? el ama su trabajo, no puedo dejar que pierda lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado conseguir

Señor Maxwell, se encuentra bien?

De acuerdo, esta vez me sentí un bicho raro con la mirada de ambos sobre mí. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que el gordito estaba diciendo, ni idea de como defenderme de sus ataques, ni siquiera estaba preparado para un juicio así!!!

Este... si... podría repetir eso último que dijo? - pedí cortésmente, el director asintió y después de tocarse la punta del bigote que parecía una especie de gusano negro que se retorcía en agonía cada vez que hablaba, continuó

Les decía, que concluirán sus labores este mismo viernes, todo esta listo para que

No puede despedirnos!! - le grité un poco mas alto de lo que creí por que incluso Tsuzuki soltó un respingo - tiene argumentos válidos para hacerlo!? no verdad? ya verá cuando mi abogado...

Maxwell...- sonrió el hombre retorciendo su bigote - me agrada su sentido del humor, espero que lo aprecien tanto como yo en Japón

DONDE??!!- repetimos Tsuzuki y yo al mismo tiempo

Tokio, para ser precisos - aclaró - políticas del magisterio nos piden hacer una especie de programa de intercambio de profesores para una investigación de técnicas de enseñanzas

Por primera vez en hacía varios días, desee nuevamente que la tierra me tragara. Tsuzuki por su parte estaba emocionado, saltando por todo el pasillo de camino a nuestras respectivas clases

Genial! creí que no regresaría a menos que fuera para mi entierro!! - festejó Tsuzuki con una sonrisa que parecía no poder ser mas grande - seguramente nos mandaran a vivir juntos... aunque yo no me opondría en que viviéramos en una casa un poco menos modesta, tu sabes, un pequeño jardín, cochera, alberca...

Tsuzuki! - lo interrumpí en su ensoñación - realmente tanto deseas ir?

Claro que si!! Vamos a comer onigiri! y takoyaki! iremos al monte Fuji, a pasear por las calles de Kyoto y a muchos lugares mas!

Te recuerdo que vamos a TRABAJAR!

Como sea!! - Tsuzuki me sonrió pícaramente -eso no quiere decir que no vallamos a tener tiempo para buscar a cierta personita...

QUE?- incluso el portafolios resbaló de mis manos por la conmoción

Como que para buscar a cierta persona?! ni loco, no, no y mil veces no!! lo que está hecho está hecho!! Iremos a Japón a trabajar y nada de andar buscando antiguos amores! ya no estoy para eso

Duo...

SI?!!!

Cuando vas a aceptar que aún lo quieres?- pregunta Tsuzuki con una sonrisa

Cuando aceptes en público que hablas con el gato del vecino - sonrió apresurando el paso dejándolo atrás

Por que no nos ahorramos la humillación y simplemente lo aceptas Duo-chan!! - lo escucho gritar al final del pasillo

Por que me gusta ver como te humillas tratando de convencerme!! - alcancé a ver la expresión en su rostro, a veces es tan infantil que de no ser por su apariencia y los veintitantos que trae encima podría ser considerado un niño.

Y en cuanto entro al auditorio y veo nuevamente los reflectores sobre el escenario, recuerdo aquellos años y esos momentos tan arraigados en mi interior, que por que temo regresar a ese país? Quizás el mismo tiempo es el que se ha encargado de sembrar el miedo a mí... ese miedo que me da el querer realmente a alguien.

_**saibomaku ni kurumatte**_

_**sanpungan de yonjuu-bai**_

**TOKIO, JAPÓN**

CASO I: Casualidades poco oportunas

Martes 21, 11:40am

Los pasillos atascados de estudiantes entre clase y clase le sacaban de quicio, el bullicio solo lograba aumentar su malestar común y saber que aún le faltaban almenos tres clases le crispaban los nervios.

La escalera de emergencia en el tercer piso era su sitio favorito para aflojar el nudo de la corbata, desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa y buscar su cajetilla dentro del saco. Sin duda no había mas relajación que fumar un cigarrillo retando la autoridad de aquel instituto que encima, parecía muy por debajo de él.

Sabes que eso te matará? – preguntó con sarcasmo aquella voz. El tan solo continuó fumando sin palabra alguna.

No piensas ir a clase? –preguntó ella sentándose a su lado, posando sus ojos verde grisáceo sobre él.

Tengo que contestar eso? – preguntó con aquel tono que reflejaba ironía, tan común en él como su mal humor. La chica tan solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio sacando la cajetilla de su saco con aquella destreza que había comenzado a perfeccionar.

Akira! – exclamó él frunciendo el seño

Es por tu bien Soka-kun! – Sonrió ella dándose media vuelta – ya sabes donde encontrarme

El chico de fría mirada esmeralda tan solo vio con molestia como la chica de cabello negro se alejaba con su único pasatiempo, bueno, casi el único por el momento.

Para cuando Hisoka regresó a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, nuevamente había sido un largo y por que no decirlo, exhaustivo día. Lo único que quería hacer era tomar un buen baño, comer algo y después dormir todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Cruzó la puerta dejando de mala gana la correspondencia sobre el sofá y pasó a la cocina, era un tanto reducida, de azulejos azul grisáceo y pequeñas ventanas altas.

Un pequeño refrigerador, a su lado un pizarrón de tiza, la estufa y la alacena, en resumen, pequeño pero organizado. Frente a la barra se encontraban dos bancos y sobre ella la maquina contestadora, además de los platos sucios del desayuno.

_**kubonda kagi ana de karamatte**_

_**toki hanatsu shunkan boku o sasu**_

Perfecto - murmuró con enojo notando que había olvidado hacer las compras y el refrigerador se encontraba vacío. Antes de pasar al baño, notó que la contestadora tenía dos mensajes.

Y ahora que - dijo un tanto fastidiado de lo que tendría que escuchar

Kurosaki-san hablo de parte de la administración de la dirección general - habló la mujer- solamente es para confirmarle que el día de mañana su nuevo compañero llegará después del medio día

Hisoka frunció el ceño, compartir la casa era la maldita desventaja de estar bajo el techo de la escuela. Aunque un poco de ayuda no vendría mal – pensó mirando los platos sucios de reojo

Soka-chan! -habló Akira en el siguiente mensaje - como seguramente no estarás en casa hasta muuuuy tarde y como seguramente olvidaste hacer las compras por que lo borré de tu lista - el chico miro enseguida la pequeña pizarra en la cocina, donde claramente se notaba un borrón - creí que te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros y si es posible Etto... pues que traigas tus apuntes de matemáticas, ne? OK, so... I'll be waiting for U!

El chico suspiró con cierto cansancio, quizá debería reconsiderar la idea de poner cámaras en el departamento y rodear el departamento con una cerca eléctrica. Sin muy poca opción, tomó un baño, buscó sus apuntes y cogió la correspondencia sobre el sofá antes de salir.

Una vez en el autobús, abrió el sobre que como siempre, era un cheque de sus padres, con una considerable suma escrita en él y nada más. El joven frunció el ceño, si tan solo ya estuviera trabajando lo rompería y ellos no sabrían mas de él; pero desafortunadamente, ese todavía no era el momento.

_**saishuteki ni kudakechitte san nen mae**_

_**sou genkai nanda**_

_Von Wiesse explica el proceso social mediante la formula P AxS donde P representa al proceso, producto de la Asociación subjetiva por la Situación objetiva o el conjunto de factores donde-_ repasaba Hisoka mentalmente de camino a la escuela aquella mañana.

Y a mi para que me sirve saber que diablos es un proceso social!? - Hisoka cortó sus pensamientos de repente al chocar contra un hombre un tanto mas alto que él y sentir el flash de una cámara dejarlo ciego momentáneamente.

Fíjate! - fue lo primero que su ya cansado subconsciente pudo pronunciar, eso y ver la mayoría de sus cosas en el suelo

Gomen-nasai - se disculpo casi de inmediato el sujeto comenzando a recoger sus cosas - no te vi venir

Pues como no - dijo Hisoka bastante irritado - andas por allí con esa cosa!

Tendré mas cuidado - sonrió el hombre ligeramente. Hisoka le lanzó una fulminante mirada, de esas que te dicen "discúlpate y vete". Pero claro, el hombre ni lo conocía y ni idea de lo que "la mirada" de Hisoka trataba de decir

Se rompió algo? - preguntó el hombre ayudándolo a recoger las cosas

Si no ves nada roto es por que no - murmuró el joven metiendo a prisa las cosas dentro de la bolsa, echando un vistazo de reojo al tipo con el que había chocado. De pelo castaño oscuro, llamativos ojos violeta, un poco despeinado y con pinta de no tener ni un centavo en los bolsillos, en resumen, un pobre diablo.

Gomen - fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre un tanto avergonzado por semejante embrollo con la mano detrás de la cabeza

Como sea- murmuró Hisoka poniéndose de pie

Oye lo lam-trató de decir el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa

Solo fíjate para la otra - dijo Hisoka dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la estación

Que diablos le pasa a la gente?! Como se le ocurre andar tomando fotos a esta horas? aunque por su facha debe tratarse de un vagabundo o que se yo! - refunfuñaba Hisoka de camino al colegio. El hombre de mirada violeta tan solo se le quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista

Bonita campaña de bienvenida- se dijo dándose media vuelta en dirección contraria.

Ne Hisoka! – le llamó Akira que caminaba a su lado después del colegio – por que tengo que cargar las compras? que no te dijeron que a una mujer hay que tratarla como a la flor mas delicada?

Eso no quiere decir que no use sus manos- contestó tranquilamente el chico – además tu apenas si llevas dos bolsas y son las mas ligeras

Que envidia me das Hisoka – suspiró Akira mirando al cielo

Por que? se atrevió a preguntar mirándola con sospecha

Por tener una amiga como yo – respondió con el mismo aire dramático que acostumbraba en sus lamentaciones

Si claro…

Nee, Hisoka, por que fuimos de compras si se supone que debías llegar temprano a recibir al "inquilino"

Por que tienes que hacer tantas preguntas? –preguntó él

Por que si yo no las hiciera tantas preguntas, quien las haría? quien cuestionaría tu vida y te haría darte cuenta de lo equivocado que estas? quien…

Ya! ya entendí! –la cortó de inmediato antes de una representación shakesperiana en medio de la calle.

Una vez en el pasillo del edificio ambos notaron a un chico sentado en la puerta, al parecer aburrido por la espera.**_  
_**

Tu debes ser Hisoka – se alegró el joven al verlo llegar – yo soy…

Duo??! –preguntó Akira abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa

Si, nos conocemos?! –preguntó un tanto extrañado el trenzado de ojos violáceos

Duo Maxwell como es posible que no me recuerdes? –se fingió enojada la chica – Akira Yuy? te suena

What? Are you… I can't believe it! – exclamó el joven – you're so tall and pretty, how long…?

Six years o less I thing, but what are you doing here?! I thank that you never come back

I thank it too!

Podríamos – interrumpió Hisoka la efusiva conversación de la que entendió bastante poco –entrar?

Ah claro, Gomen ne Soka, él es Duo Maxwell, como podrás darte cuenta nos conocemos de hace unos seis años

Es un placer- dijo Duo estrechando su mano

El gusto es mío – dijo Hisoka un tanto preocupado. Por la forma en como Akira lo recibió parecían bastante amigos, señal de que eran un tanto parecido, léase la advertencia: posible individuo extremadamente parecido a su bulliciosa amiga.

_**kusatta togenuki de nukitotte**_

_**tokihanatsu shunkan boku o sasu**_

Esa mañana había llegado un poco tarde y de no darse prisa perdería la primera clase. Un retraso cada muchos días puede perdonarse, pero en el mundo perfeccionista de Hisoka Kurosaki era algo imperdonable, así que no teniendo mucho remedio corrió escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó a la dirección por su lista de tutorías de ese día y de paso, por uno que otro comentario de Noriko, la secretaria.

Esta es tu lista de hoy – dijo ella dándole la copia – llego tu nuevo compañero, emocionado?

Después de ver el mar de cajas que entraron en mi departamento, si claro – pensó

Si, un poco – comentó Hisoka algo apurado leyendo el documento

La oficina del director? –preguntó una voz en el marco de la puerta, Hisoka ni siquiera se giró a ver de quien se trataba, no era de su incumbencia y el tiempo era oro

Ah usted debe ser el profesor…

Podría verlo ahora? –preguntó el hombre un tanto impaciente

Si pase, es por aquí – habló Noriko conduciendo al hombre y su acompañante

Esta todo bien? –preguntó ella en cuanto regresó

Si muy bien – respondió Hisoka metiendo la hoja con el resto de sus cosas- ya debo irme

Hai! Kyou ganbatte ne?!

Hai – respondió Hisoka saliendo a toda prisa, tanto, que chocó con el profesor Yuy

Gomen – dijo el chico algo aturdido

No descu….ida – respondió Heero en medio de un bostezo – a clases?

Si – Hisoka lo miró a la cara- vas a hacer lo mismo?

Quizás otro día – murmuró Heero caminando en dirección contraria con las manos tras la cabeza

Mentiroso – susurró Hisoka apresurándose para no llegar tarde. De entre todos los profesores, Yuy era el más responsable

OHAYOU SOKA-KUN!!- saludó Akira muy animada en cuanto lo vio llegar

Vas a dejar sordo a alguien – la regañó el muchacho

Y despiertas a los que tratamos de dormir – se quejó Quatre con la cara sobre un libro en el asiento de atrás

¿Ocupado? –preguntó ella en cuanto Hisoka comenzaba a sacar sus cosas y demás

¿Me preguntas eso del diario y del diario te contesto que no, quieres que conteste hoy?

Sabes Hisoka, de hecho soy muy comprensiva contigo – se quejó Akira de brazos cruzados- todos los días tengo que soportar tus malos tratos, tus miradas asesinas y tu sarcasmo, incluso te soporto cuando estás de malas, pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y…

Y definitivamente no se puede dormir contigo aquí! -se quejó Quatre poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón con un aire bastante molesto

¿Y ahora que le hiciste? –preguntó Hisoka un tanto extrañado, además de que el rubio estaba en otro salón que no era el suyo

Mi tío esta la casa y casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos, es todo – comentó Akira sin darle mucha importancia al berrinche de su novio

Eso explica por que llegaste temprano – dijo Hisoka

No, de hecho llegué tarde, pero el profesor suplente no ha llegado aún – explicó ella

Que irresponsabilidad! –se quejó Hisoka recordando que casi mata a la viejita de la biblioteca mientras bajaba las escaleras como un loco

Sabes, yo creo que no va a venir – dijo Akira con una sonrisa triunfante- voy a ir a platicar con Nakuru mientras tanto, vienes?

No espera, esa mirada me responde- dijo de inmediato sintiendo los ojos esmeraldas sobre ella

Un rato después Hisoka ya estaba bastante fastidiado de estar sentado ahí sin hacer nada, aunque no le hubiera hecho mal a nadie con dormirse mientras tanto, pero teniendo la reputación intachable que tenía dentro de esa escuela eso no iba con él.

Lo único que podría hacer era vagar por los pasillos durante un rato – pensó – así digo que iba para la biblioteca y no habrá problema con los prefectos…

Una vez fuera no encontró ni un alma (claro, los otros grupos estaban en clase) así que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos mientras veía por una de las enormes ventanas hacia las canchas de basketball.

Nos encontramos de nuevo – escucho decir detrás de él

Hisoka volteo con una posible amable respuesta ante aquel comentario, pero en cuanto vio la cara de quien le hablaba, aquellas palabras simplemente desaparecieron como el humo.

Y tu que haces aquí?- espera, cambio la pregunta, como diablos me encontraste?!

Al hombre de mirada violeta ciertamente le hizo gracia la reacción de Hisoka, aunque lo mas seguro era que le muchacho no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era él en realidad.

Yo solo iba pasando y te vi…

Ah ya sé! Si vienes a cobrarme por que algo le ocurrió a tu cámara olvídalo!

A mi cámara? ah eso…

Si eso, además tu fuiste el que tropezó conmigo… y aun no me contestas como llegaste aquí? de hecho voy a avisar a seguridad…

Oye no espera…!

Si eso es, no? te metiste aquí de polizonte, si ya lo decía! pareces una especie de vagabundo o…

Tsuzuki-san le dije que me esperara – sonrió Noriko llegando hasta ellos

Noriko-san, lo conoces?-preguntó Hisoka algo confundido

Pues como no, si es el nuevo profesor de Historia – dijo ella tranquilamente

Hisoka por su parte, sintió algo llamado vergüenza, desafortunadamente no había ningún barranco por donde arrojarse o un rayo que pudiese partirlo.

_**aa sore choudendou**_

_**sesshi reido**_

_**ukande ashita ano hi no kage**_

CASO 2: Ni siquiera un recuerdo

Martes 21, 7:50am

No se quien está mas loco – dijo con preocupación el rubio – si yo por prestarte el auto o tu por conducir a cien

Es un crimen que alguien como tu tenga este auto y no lo sepa usar – dijo con sarcasmo el otro rubio hundiendo el acelerador casi hasta el fondo.

Debería dejar que te fueras caminando – dijo el mayor aferrándose mas al tablero, temiendo que su Lamborguini terminara hecho trizas en un poste eléctrico.

Ves, llegaste completo! – dijo con un ligera sonrisa el menor – eres un exagerado Tohma

Juro que mañana no te dejo conducir – murmuró el mayor de los hermanos

Si, si como quieras – dijo Quatre arreglándose un poco el cabello y el saco – nos vemos luego

Quatre…

Si? – preguntó con cierta impaciencia el menor

Recuerda que mañana tenemos que…

Ya lo sé Tohma –contestó el menor algo fastidiado

Pero…

Tu vete a dar tus clases y yo me ocupo de lo mío, si? – se despidió con un gesto de mano antes de comenzar a subir los escalones del edificio

El joven subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, era muy temprano como para fastidiarse con pequeñeces como esa, mucho menos quería que su hermano se lo estuviera recordando a cada rato.

Hey Quatre! le llamó una voz conocida

Perfecto, ahora ese pesado viene a molestar – pensó acelerando el paso hacia su salón, pero no! el destino siempre estaba en su contra.

¿Adonde vas pulga? – preguntó con esa burlona sonrisa que tanto le molestaba. Que daría en ese momento por ser unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que su cuñado y cargárselo a golpes de una buena vez, o almenos intentar.

¿Has visto a Akira? – preguntó Heero sacándolo de su conflictiva imaginación

¿Que parezco, su madre? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo con cierta molestia

No claro que no – se detuvo el moreno – en realidad pareces su sombra

Piérdete Yuy! – murmuró Quatre apartándolo de su camino con un codazo.

Valla que humor! – murmuró Heero en cuanto lo vio alejarse. Caminó vagando por el pasillo principal con el temor inminente de encontrarse a la personita más molesta que solía etiquetarlo como de su propiedad, si claro!

Y entonces…

Sensei Yuy!!! – resonó su nombre en el pasillo haciendo eco y causando un ligero temblor en los cristales.

Sensei! – dijo la chica colgándose de su brazo con la velocidad de un chita – me buscaba?

Si como no! – pensó.

Etto… creo que sí – contestó el profesor buscando la posibilidad de arrogarla por las siguientes escaleras sin ser visto.

Va a clase?-preguntó la chica muy animada. Era bastante alta, de piel clara y cabello y ojos castaño oscuro.

En… en un momento Anai – dijo el chico notando una figura conocida al final del pasillo – nos vemos luego

Oye Akira!! – le llamó Heero corriendo para alcanzarla – llevo horas buscándote

Si claro! – dijo esta sin siquiera detenerse – hay alguna patética noticia que merezca mi atención hermanito?

No ninguna – dijo Heero tranquilamente caminando a su lado – el tío quiere hablar contigo pero no es nada del otro mundo

Nani?! y cuando pensabas decirme?!

En cuanto aparecieras por la casa, claro que nunca lo hiciste

Perfecto – dijo algo molesta – adiós planes de fin de semana

Acaso los tenías?

Eres un pesado – murmuró apartándolo de su camino, pero antes de girar en el pasillo chocó de frente con…

Señorita Yuy, esta bien? –preguntó Tohma sujetándola ligeramente por el brazo

Si, disculpe Seguchi-san – dijo ella tratando de sonar formal, mirando a Heero de reojo que parecía bastante molesto

Tenga mas cuidado para la próxima – dijo Tohma antes de continuar con su camino

Ese tipo – murmuró Heero sin apartarle la mirada – se cree Dios o que?

Si, es un pesado de lo peor – comentó Akira de brazos cruzados – mira que decir que tus métodos de enseñanza eran los peores que un catedrático podría usar es…

Anda, continua burlándote! – Murmuró Heero en dirección a su salón – ya me desquitaré con tu calificación!

Él solo te hizo una observación, no tienes por que ser tan rencoroso! – Se quejó Akira- además por que te desquitas conmigo?! te das cuenta de que eres un frustrado?

Quizá te lo tenga que agradecer a ti pulga…- murmuró Heero antes de tomar las escaleras

Y tu donde te habías metido?!-preguntó Quatre en cuanto la vio llegar.

Aki-yan, un minuto más y tu novio contrata a un detective – dijo Nakuru con su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras lanzaba pedacitos de papel al cabello del rubio

Si claro! – murmuro sarcástico Quatre quitando los papelitos de su cabello- al menos ella TIENE NOVIO y no anda metiéndose en la vida de los demás

Quatre!! – exclamó con cierto enojo Nakuru y eso solo era el comienzo de sus típicas peleas matutinas.

Akira tan solo se sentó en el pupitre junto a la ventana, con la mirada divagante en aquel fragmento de "su mundo" preguntándose cuantas veces había visto las mismas caras, las mismas sillas, las conversaciones superfluas. ¿Y si cambiaran siquiera un poco? si hubiera una especie de colapso en la línea de lo rutinario, ¿entonces se alegraría? de que la vida tuviese mas emociones y sensaciones?

Pero hoy no es el día – se dijo algo cansada en cuanto el mismo profesor de todos los días entraba con su ya acostumbrada cara de frustración y un dejo de aburrimiento se dejaba sentir en todo el salón.

_**tsumuji kaze fuke**_

_**minukui kako kara keshisatte**_

Las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrieron ante ellos, el menor de los hermanos entró tratando de disimular la notoria molestia que aquella visita le causaba, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo en que caminaba directo hacia el enorme patio.

Ahí está – dijo Tohma unos pasos detrás. Quatre tan solo asintió caminado hacia las bancas de madera alrededor de las jardineras, mirando con cierta repulsión al resto de los pacientes que allí se encontraban, tan solo fijando la mirada en dos mujeres que se hallaban bajo un fuerte cerezo.

Señora Winner, mire quien vino de visita –habló la enfermera al lado de la mujer. Tendría unos cuarenta años, de largos cabellos rubios claro y profundos ojos añil, aunque su semblante parecía un tanto demacrado desde la última vez.

Okasan – habló Tohma acercándose a ella – Ogenki desu ka?

Quatre tan solo desvió la mirada intentando no verla, tratando de evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta que le causaba el tan solo estar frente a ella.

Bien – sonrió la mujer con una calida sonrisa

Recuerda a Seguchi-san – preguntó la enfermera

Si – contestó la mujer – pero… quien te acompaña?

Es Quatre – contestó Tohma – es mi…

Soy su amigo – interrumpió Quatre para sorpresa de su hermano – tan solo lo acompaño

Quatre… es un bonito nombre… - sonrió la mujer mirando al chico con serenidad

Desde que salieron del hospital Quatre se había mantenido en silencio con la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Tohma por su parte sabía que el silencio era lo mejor en un momento así, pero que podría hacer él? Poco después de haber dado a luz a Quatre, a la señora Winner había se le había diagnosticado esclerosis múltiple y bastaron unos cuantos años para que su memoria se fuese borrando poco a poco. Era de esperarse que no recordara a Quatre, el tan solo tenía seis años para cuando ella había ingresado en el hospital.

Y yo no puedo hacer nada – se dijo Tohma mirando de reojo a su hermano – mas que observar

CASO 3: Un grandísimo favor

Miércoles 21, 7:15am

Ayameeeeeeeeeee!!!! – le llamó Nakuru buscando debajo de la cama

Ayame?! – preguntó nuevamente buscando en la sala

Adonde se metió esa gata? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada con el tazón de comida para gato en la mano

Ayame si no viene ahora mismo me como tu comida! luego no digas que no te lo advertí!!

Donde estará? –se preguntó aún buscando por todo el departamento

Ayame?! – llamó saliendo al pasillo, en ese momento se abrió el elevador dejando ver a Yuki, con mala cara, en silla de ruedas y acompañado de Tatsuha, un chico idéntico a él con la única diferencia de que su cabello era oscuro y la mayor parte del tiempo era más sociable, quizás esa era la verdadera razón de por que eran amigos.

Konnichiwa Tatsu-kun-… – saludó la chica- Eiri-kun ya estas mejor?

Este baka no sabe caminar por la calle – murmuró con una sonrisa el moreno, para después explicar nuevamente y de la manera más vergonzosa posible la forma en que su hermano había caído dentro de una coladera destapada (na: cazo verídico del amigo de la prima de mi vecino)

daijobu ka, ne?

Tan pronto como el idiota de Tatsuha se valla lo estaré – murmuró Yuki de brazos cruzado.

Almenos el accidente no daño tu buen humor hermanito – sonrió burlón Tatsuha. Nakuru por su parte, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente: su experiencia bien le había enseñado que Eiri tenía un límite y por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar cerca

Por cierto – dijo Nakuru sacando un par de llaves de su bolsillo – hace unos días vino una chica a dejar esto… te las hubiera dado antes pero, bueno tu accidente

No hay problema – murmuró apretándolas entre sus manos

Será mejor que lo meta ya- sonrió Tatsuha de repente- el aire lo pone de mal humor

Si… hasta luego… - se despidió Nakuru. Cada día estaba más segura que de no ser por que ambos se lo habían confirmado, jamás hubiera creído que su amigo Tatsuha tuviera relación alguna con el reservado de su vecino.

_**tsuyoku negau sore**_

_**ano hi no mirai ga**_

_**furasshu bakku**_

No tienes nada en el refrigerador, por que no me dijiste antes? – se quejó Tatsuha con casi medio cuerpo dentro

A diferencia tuya yo como para vivir y no vivo para comer – murmuró el rubio en la sala

Aquí huele como el basurero, que no vienen a hacerte la limpieza?

Piensas irte a TU CASA o seguirás criticando?!

Olvídalo, no puedo irme así – dijo Tatsuha sentándose en la sala con un trozo de queso añejo en la mano- además aún hay cosas mías aquí

Nanda?! – exigió saber el rubio

Lo que oíste, estas con una pierna rota, sin novia y con muy mal humor, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo tu solo, de haberte quedado en el hospital…

Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente! – replicó Yuki – ahora mismo te vas al aeropuerto y me dejas aquí, ya me las arreglaré solo!

Y que te pase algo y me demanden por negligencia o que se yo?! no hermanito, me quedo y se acabó!

Te vas por que yo lo digo! – replicó Yuki ya bastante enojado arrojándole las llaves que aún conservaba en sus manos – eres un estorbo!

Supongo que lo mismo le dijiste a esa chica, como se llamaba?... bueno no importa, para ser la tercera en este año batió record- sonrió el moreno

Ayame!! – le llamó la chica al gato blanco en cuanto lo vio en la puerta del departamento – ven pequeña…

El gato se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento

No espera!!

Y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la gata se había metido en el departamento de enfrente…

Lo único que me faltaba! – murmuró la chica frunciendo el ceño por la falta de disciplina de su mascota.

Si no te vas en este momento yo mismo me aseguro de dejarte en silla de ruedas! – dijo Yuki alzando el tono

Tock, tock!

Yo abro – dijo Tatsuha parándose de un brinco

No soy tan inútil como para no poder abrirla! – replicó Yuki

Si, diga?!

Etto… Eiri-kun, tu puerta estaba abierta y etto… mi gata se metió…

Tu que? otra ves?!

Ayame, no la has visto?

No, no la he visto!

Pero la vi entrar aquí, podrías revisar?

Pasa algo Naru-chan? –interrumpió Tatsuha

Nada que te importe - dijo Yuki haciéndose a un lado – búscala, y que sea rápido, hay pelos de gato por todos lados!

Enseguida – dijo Nakuru comenzando a revisar bajo la mesa del comedor. La mayor parte de las visitas de Tatsuha siempre terminaban con una migraña para el rubio

Tatsuha tienes un minuto para largarte de aquí y una hora para tomar ese vuelo, que esperas?! – dijo Yuki regresando a la sala

Y con quien voy a dejarte? ni siquiera quisiste que una enfermera viniera a cuidarte!

Si claro! y dejar que una completa extraña entre a mi casa! hasta estoy dudando de haberte dejado entrar!

Pues lo siento mucho hermanito, pero me quedo – Tatsuha se acercó a la ventana para abrir la persiana – y a menos que apareciera un ángel dispuesto a cuidarte no me voy!

Ya la encontré – dijo Nakuru en el momento en que Tatsuha dejaba entrar la luz en la sala y se enfocara en la figura de la chica, dándole al joven la mejor de las ideas en… bueno, mucho tiempo.

Oye… tu podrías…?

Ah eso si que no! – dijo de inmediato Yuki al notar esa expresión de "tengo una idea" en la cara de su hermano

Naru-chan, tu podrías cuidar de Yuki? – preguntó Tatsuha tomando la mano de la chica tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir

Nani? – se sorprendió la joven dejando libre a Ayame

Si, tu podrías cuidarlo no? digo vives cerca, eres buena con los animales y me consta que eres muy buena gente – sonrió el moreno

Yo no creo que… -trató de decir la chica

Anda di que sí, después de todo lo único que tienes que hacer es alimentarlo y sacarlo de paseo de ves en cuando, no te atacará por que ya te reconoce

Me tomas por un perro! que diablos te crees?! –se quejó Yuki

Solo será por diez días, te prometo que en cuanto termine con mis asuntos regreso de inmediato

Pero es que Eiri-kun…

Si, si, es un poco quisquilloso pero te acostumbras a él –dijo el moreno acariciando la cabeza de su hermano – es muy manso una ves que se acostumbra

Te dije que no necesito que me-!

Anda Nakuru! podría una persona dadivosa como tu cuidarte de este pobre hombre? –preguntó Tatsuha tapando la boca de Yuki que forcejeaba por soltarse – que sea el único favor que me hagas en toda tu vida, te lo ruego, yo tengo que viajar a Guatemala en una hora para estudiar unas ruinas que están por desaparecer, es mi ultima oportunidad o no podré hacer mi tesis, será un fracasado que andará por las calles pidiendo limosna y un día me veraz peleando por la comida con los perros y te preguntaras por que no hiciste algo por ese amigo tuyo que tan solo quería terminar su carrera de antropología!! Que dices, he??

Pues si podría, pero si el no quiere…

Claro que quiere! – dijo de inmediato el moreno golpeando ligeramente la pierna del otro

Arggg!! Tatsuha eres un…!

Ves? hasta grita de alegría! – sonrió él tapándole nuevamente la boca.

En ese cazo no te preocupes, cuidaré de Yuki como cuido de Ayame!

Pero que tu gato no se escapó?

Ah! no, solamente salió a dar un paseo – dijo la chica notando que Yuki parecía haber dejado de respirar hacía varios segundos.

_**tsumuji kaze fuke**_

_**minikui boku dake keshisatte**_

CASO 4: Obstáculos

Jueves 24, 7:30

En uno de los enormes edificios clásicos del centro la actividad comenzaba desde muy temprano, en especial en aquel departamento de enormes puertas negra con el #31 en ella, que daban

una muestra de la opulencia que esperaba dentro, finos pisos de mármol bien pulido hacían resonar cada paso y la luz que se colaba por los enormes ventanales iluminaba cada centímetro del lugar haciendo que el cristal de las luces de araña reflejara un brillo casi cegador, al igual que la vista panorámica que desde allí podía observarse.

Varios cuadros de artistas renombrados y alguna que otra antigüedad se dejaban ver en el apartamento, una enorme sala de cuero negro con un piano de cola al lado, el extenso comedor rectangular de doce sillas forradas en satín rojo y dos candelabros en cada extremo.

Una enorme cocina y un cuarto de baño en la planta baja, una escalera de caracol con acabados en granito conectaba a la segunda planta, a mano izquierda se encontraban dos habitaciones de muy buen tamaño, en el centro un enorme estudio con enormes libreros y un gusto exquisito por la lectura y en el fondo del pasillo, a mano derecha, se encontraba la habitación principal.

Como era de esperarse, esa mañana corrió de la misma forma monótona con la que aseguraba que pasaba su vida, sus pasos apenas si rompían el sepulcral silencio que normalmente había en esa casa.

Ohayou gozaimasu- saludó la joven sirvienta en cuanto lo vio entrar

Ohayou – fue su simple respuesta antes de tomar asiento en uno de los extremos del comedor.

Incluso sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, decidió quedarse en la mesa.

Ohayou Gozaimasu – habló una voz desde la entrada del comedor. La mirada de Heero apenas si se desvió para ver a aquel sujeto que simplemente le crispaba los nervios, con su lento pero elegante andar llegó hasta el extremo contrario de la mesa para tomar asiento

Que gusto ver que están bien – sonrió ligeramente el hombre. Sus mechones platinados cubrían levemente su ojo izquierdo y su mirada grisácea se posó analítica sobre su sobrino.

Estamos completos si es lo que querías saber – murmuró Heero sin siquiera verlo

Necesita algo más sensei? – preguntó tímidamente la chica

Es todo Tsubaki, puedes retirarte – contestó el doctor

Akira no piensa bajar? – fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio por parte del mayor. Heero parecía como si nadie hubiese escuchado, un no muy buen método para tratar de ignorarlo lo que restaba del desayuno

Donde esta tu hermana? – preguntó pacientemente el hombre bebiendo un poco de su té

Que no eres tu el que debería saberlo? - preguntó Heero tratando de ponerlo en evidencia

Muraki-san, lamento la interrupción – habló la ama de llaves, una mujer de no mas de treinta años, rubia y de mirada violácea gatuna – pero Hee-chan va a llegar tarde si no se da prisa

Puedes retirarte – dijo Muraki con toda tranquilidad

No pensaba pedírtelo – murmuró Heero saliendo hacía la cocina de mala gana

Futari – la detuvo la voz de Muraki antes de que pudiera salir también – donde diablos esta Akira?

Durmió en casa de una amiga, te lo habría dicho de haber llegado antes – fue la explicación de la mujer

No dejes que estos niños te manipulen a su antojo – murmuró el doctor regresando su atención al periódico local

Con tu permiso – dijo ella saliendo del comedor de una buena vez.

Ya dejo de regañarte? –preguntó Heero en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina

Futari solamente sonrió, después de todo, las palabras de Muraki nunca lograban tocarla.

A ti se te hace tarde ya – habló la mujer tomando una pequeña bolsa de almuerzo enfrente del chico

Y esto?

No por que él esté aquí tu vas a mal alimentarte

Gracias – sonrió Heero antes de tomar sus cosas y comenzar esa rutina molesta a la que llamaba vida.

_**tsuyoku negau sore**_

_**ano hi no mirai ga furasshu bakku**_

_Dijiste que nunca me dejarías…_

_No te estoy dejando, tan solo debo irme pero…_

_Adelante hazlo! vete de aquí! si tienes algo mas importante que hacer no te voy a detener!_

_Yo no voy a abandonarte, solo…_

_Ya te dije que te fueras! no necesito de ti ni de nadie!_

_Por que dices eso, sabes que yo te quiero…_

_Y te vas?! Valla forma de demostrarlo!_

_Eres egoísta Heero… _

_Tu vas a abandonarme, quien es mas egoísta…?_

_**tsumuji kaze fuke**_

_**minukui kako kara keshisatte**_

Hey Heero!!! – le llamó la voz del entrenador – que piensas quedarte todo el día allí?!

El joven de mirada cobalto pareció reaccionar en ese momento. Se había quedado recostado un rato en aquellas gradas y sin notarlo, había perdido sus pensamientos observando aquellas nubes que cubrían el cielo

Tienes cinco minutos para estar en la cancha! –gritó nuevamente el entrenador desde la parte baja de las gradas

si, si- murmuró Heero en la misma posición, esta vez, girando la vista hacía donde se encontraban los jugadores. Los escasos descansos que tenia durante el día al menos le dejaban tiempo para jugar con el equipo escolar

Fue en ese instante en que se escuchó el silbatazo que daba inicio al partido y los jugadores en la cancha comenzaron a moverse de un extremo a otro.

Su mirada analítica pronto notó de entre el montón, un jugador que se movía por la cancha con una destreza digna de envidia, y en tan solo segundos, había llegado a la canasta del equipo contrario y anotado los primeros dos puntos.

No puede ser – dijo Heero abriendo los ojos por completo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a bajar a toda prisa sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

Watanabe, déjeme entrar – pidió Heero llegando junto al hombre

Lo siento Yuy, ya hay alguien en tu lugar

Entonces sáquelo! quiero entrar!

Si dejaras de holgazanear un poco quizá lo consideraría – replicó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona sin hacerle mucho cazo

Demonios! –murmuró por lo bajo. Pero ciertamente no tenía que jugar para saber que aquel chico de larga cabellera castañas y ojos violáceos era la persona con quien menos creyó volver a toparse en su vida.

_**tsuyoku negau sore**_

_**ano hi no mirai ga**_

_**furasshu bakku**_

Cuando al fin sonó el silbatazo final los jugadores se dirigieron a la banca, entre ellos, el misterioso nuevo jugador que había hecho su debut como posible nueva estrella del equipo.

Lo hiciste muy bien Maxwell – le felicitó el entrenador –sin duda no es la primera vez que juegas

Gracias – contestó el chico de trenza un tanto apenado – pero no lo hice todo yo

Espero que pronto puedas jugar con nuestro jugador estrella – sonrió con satisfacción el hombre mirando de reojo al japonés- no Heero?

El joven de mirada cobalto aun permanecía sentado tras ellos y después de una rápida y fulminante mirada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos

Será un placer – dijo el japonés extendiendo su mano – no lo crees, Duo?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2 Sigilo**

Yotaka no yume / Do As Infinity

**_Yoru no yami ni magire_**

_**bokura teikuu de tobitsutsuketa**_

Heero se encontraba recostado con la cara al cielo en la última de las gradas. El día se notaba un tanto nublado pero no había esa molesta sensación de calor que ciertamente le irritaba.

Y aunque esta vez no era culpa del clima, ni de un profesor o de su tío, estaba molesto, mas no sabía bien el por que, quizá por que su vida que creyó perfecta no lo era o quizás por que no parecía suya.

Entonces era envidia? – sonrió ante la sola idea. Quizá si envidiaba el ver como los demás habían comenzado a pensar en lo que harían con sus vidas, mientras que él, simplemente veía pasar el tiempo ante sus ojos sin hacer nada que le hiciese sentirse realmente vivo.

Encontrarle sentido a su existencia? no eso era algo a lo que ya se había resignado hacía varios años atrás.

Que por que pensaba eso ahora? quizás era por el regreso de cierto americano de trenza, quizás inconcientemente deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero no sería así, por su orgullo y por esas palabras tan hirientes que antes dijeron. Ahora eso era parte del pasado y al igual que muchas otras cosas, se quedaría atrás.

_**tsuki wa nani mo shirazu**_

_**hikuku enjin ga hibiiteta**_

¿Por que no se me hace raro que estés aquí? – preguntó esa voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. A penas si abrió un ojo para ver al americano que lo miraba con cierta insistencia.

Que haces aquí? cuestionó con cierta arrogancia.

Lo mismo que tu – una ligera sonrisa se dejó ver- nada

Y… como estás? preguntó el trenzando sentándose a un lado

Acostado, meditando, completo y vivo – fue la rápida respuesta del japonés

Quería saber como has estado – dijo el americano con toda sinceridad

como podrás ver, muy bien – Heero lo miró con disimulo – claro, que quizá no te dabas cuenta por estar llamando la atención como es costumbre tuya, así que saldría sobrando la pregunta de "y tu como estas"?

Olvidaba tu buen sentido del humor – dijo Duo con cierta diversión

Olvidabas? no se me hace raro en ti… - dijo Heero mas bien para sí…

… ya son casi cuatro años desde que no nos veíamos?- preguntó Duo pese a la evidente negativa del chico

Un simple asentimiento fue la respuesta del japonés, pero Duo era mas insistente que un vendedor y no se marcharía hasta no recibir mas que una silaba como respuesta.

Sabes, cuando vi nuevamente a Akira casi no la reconocí

Obviamente la gente cambia

"obviamente" – sonrió el americano lanzando una mirada acusadora que el otro logró captar.

Lo dices por ti? -preguntó Heero

Por mi, por ti, por todos – continuó con su tono infantil- ne?

Si claro – murmuró Heero incorporándose lentamente – que tu no tienes que hacer?

Lo mismo estaba por preguntarte – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie – solo vienes a pasear?

Y que me obliga a contestarte?

Ah! me olvide de…! – Exclamo de repente el joven de mirada violácea – olvidé eso, nos vemos luego!!

Pero la mirada de "adonde vas?" que le lanzó Heero lo detuvo

Tengo que llevar unos papeles a la dirección – fue la rápida respuesta del americano – luego te veo.

No tienes por que darme explicaciones – murmuró Heero, pero el otro chico no alcanzó a escuchar.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj notando que faltaban un cuarto para la una y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio.

_**soko ni donna hito ga**_

_**kurashi waraitte iru no deshou**_

_**soko de donna yume ga**_

_**umare hagukumarete ita no deshou**_

Que estas haciendo!? -preguntó Nakuru en cuanto lo vio de pie

Voy a cambiarme, que no es obvio - contestó Yuki de mala gana

Chotto matte kudasai! - pidió la chica - no estarás pensando en salir verdad?

Y que querías que hiciera – dijo abotonando su camisa - sentarme a tejer? hace una semana que estoy aquí encerrado!

Eiri-kun, no puedes! le dije a Tatsu-kun que cuidaría de ti!!

Escucha- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente mientras se sujetaba de las muletas- si tu no le dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré, de acuerdo?

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...

Que estas haciendo?! Te ordeno que me dejes salir en este momento!! - decía Yuki del otro lado de la puerta mientras ella sostenía un armario, una silla, la lámpara y todo cuanto puso para trabar la puerta.

Gomen nasai Eiri-kun, pero si te dejo salir vas a lastimarte

Eso no te incumbe, déjame salir o llamo a la policía!

Policía?! y yo que hice?

Te puedo demandar por secuestro! - gritó el rubio cada ves mas enojado

Pues adelante hazlo - lo desafío la chica - así pasarás de enfermo, a enfermo custodiado

Kuso...!

Minutos después de lo que creí el final de su discusión se escuchó un fuerte golpe, o lo peor que pudo pensar, el rubio se había arrojado por la ventana.

Eiri-kun no lo hagas!! - gritó entrando en la habitación con aire bastante dramático

Yuki se mantenía sentado en el borde de su cama fumando como de costumbre, al parecer lo que había hecho ruido era la ventana al azotarse por el viento.

Querías decirme algo?

Etto… pues si! ya te deje el almuerzo listo, cuando quieras lo calientas y…

Y si sucede algo te marco al celular- repitió el rubio algo fastidiado

Si exacto – asintió algo apenada por lo repetitiva que podía llegar a ser –entonces regreso a verte después de la escuela, ne?

Claro – murmuró Yuki sin despegar la vista del periódico. ¬¬

Y es mejor que no te salgas o yo misma hago que te enyesen la otra pierna! –advirtió la chica antes de azotar la puerta tras de sí

_**chizu ni shimesareta na mo**_

_**yomenai machi**_

_**kon'ya mo seigi wo mihata ni**_

Habían bastado unos días para que el equilibrado mundo de Kurosaki Hisoka diera un giro un tanto radical, tener que compartir nunca había sido su fuerte, mucho menos con un total desconocido que la mayor parte del tiempo le hablaba en otro idioma.

En cuanto a Duo, parecía acostumbrarse rápidamente al ambiente, tenía madera de buen profesor, excelente deportista, bastante sociable e incluso había logrado despertar el interés tanto de chicas como chicos.

Y aunque para él era difícil de admitir, le era de gran ayuda, quien hubiera imaginado que el chico era un semi experto en el arte culinario, gustaba hacer las labores domesticas y un sin numero de actividades que de ser posible, evitaría por siempre.

… no crees Hisoka? –preguntó Nakuru sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El salón de clases estaba casi vacío por lo que era imposible fingir que el ruido lo había distraído

Perdón, que?

Que si no te parece lindo el nuevo profesor de Historia? –sonrió Nakuru

Como me haces esas preguntas?! - Gruñó el chico

Pues para que no me pones atención!

Ohayou! – saludó Akira que venía casi corriendo – no han visto a Quatre?

Por que tanta prisa? –preguntó Hisoka

Que no puedo estar deseosa de ver a mi novio para comenzar el día?!

Mejor acepta que hiciste algo malo y tratas de compensarlo – dijeron Nakuru y Hisoka a coro

Que malos son conmigo! por que tienen que hacer tan notorios mis errores?! uu

Tu tienes la culpa de que sean tan notorios – dijo Hisoka – creo que él esta en la biblioteca, búscalo por allá

Ah si! a lo mejor en eso me encuentro también con Tsuzuki-san! no creen que es tan Kawaii!?

Verdad que si?! –le siguió la corriente Nakuru, logrando que Hisoka girara los ojos en señal de molestia

Es tan lindo que hasta estoy considerando estudiar para su materia!- dijo Akira seriamente

Lo mismo pensé yo! – sonrió Nakuru XD!

Que no ibas a buscar a Quatre?-preguntó Hisoka sintiendo que el mundo de las mujeres era tierra de nadie

Yo también tengo que irme – habló Nakuru poniéndose de pie – necesito hacer un par de cosas aún y Maxwell-sensei me pidió que lo ayudara

Como que Duo conoce a medio mundo o como que es mi imaginación? –preguntó Akira una vez que su amiga se alejaba

Como que mejor te vas antes de que Quatre termine enojándose más contigo – le dijo Hisoka

Ah sip! ya hasta se me había olvidado!

u.u'

Y por que se enojó contigo esta vez?

Me quedé dormida y olvidé que quería que fuera a su recital de anoche…

No se como es que Quatre te aguante… - dijo el chico con cierta burla

Eso mi querido amigo – Akira se puso de pie – se llama estar enamorado…

Hisoka se quedó allí por varios minutos más pensando en esas ultimas palabras, que a que re refería la chica? no entendía muy bien, pero sin duda era algo que él no tenía interés en saber.

Si estar enamorado es soportar los desvaríos y tonterías de alguien entonces yo paso – se dijo con cierta burla en dirección a las escaleras, dejando que una ligera sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, una sonrisa bastante breve pues…

Fíjate! – alcanzó a decir Hisoka al instante en que chocaba con alguien

Como que te gusta chocar con la gente, no? –preguntó Tsuzuki con un tono bastante burlón

Disculpe profesor – fue la rápida e inesperada respuesta del chico, avanzando en sentido contrario

Oye… Etto… Hisoka?

Si diga?

Me preguntaba si… bueno, debe sonarte tonto pero… me preguntaba si…

Si? –la mirada de Hisoka lo decía todo "deja de jugar con mi tiempo y habla de una vez!"

Pues me preguntaba si eras jefe de tu grupo – atinó a decir el hombre

Si profesor –contestó Hisoka lo mas frío y formalmente que pudo – eso es todo?

Si… si… eso quería saber – dijo Tsuzuki un tanto apenado por semejante pregunta tan idiota

Necesita algo mas? –preguntó Hisoka lazándole una "mirada" con lo que el hombre concluyó que de seguir preguntando, seguiría recibiendo monosílabos como respuesta

Entonces me marcho, con su permiso – el joven se retiro después de una reverencia y continuó su camino. Por su parte el profesor no pudo evitar dejar ver una sonrisa, quien diría que semejante chico tan grosero resultara ser el alumno modelo de esa escuela.

_**ikitoshi ikeru mono subete**_

_**yakitsukusu guren no hi ga**_

_**mashita no nareru**_

_**yotei douri ni kisha agete**_

_**dan'yakuko no futa tojite**_

_**shouri no senkai**_

_**nani mo minai nani mo kikazu**_

_**nani mo nani mo nani mo**_

Tsuzuki!! – le llamó Duo que venía corriendo por el otro extremo del pasillo – y esa sonrisa?

Cual? –preguntó el otro fingiendo que no sabía nada

Esa sonrisa?! Que crees que no la vi? – lo señalo el americano

No se de que hablas, no tienes clases?

Si claro! vete por la tangente! – sonrió Duo – voy a averiguar a que se debe esa sonrisa, eso te lo garantizo!

Pues yo no veo que tu estés muy feliz que digamos – dijo Tsuzuki – es que acaso no has visto a Heero?

De verlo pues si, lo he visto, pero de que hablemos… pues no! es algo casi imposible

CASI imposible – recalcó el profesor – que no el mismo Duo Maxwell dijo que para él nada era imposible?

Tienes razón… no hay misión imposible que no pueda vencer! – exclamó el americano adelantándose unos pasos – después de todo, le enseñé inglés a cierto profesor japonés bastante distraído

Enserio no tienes que ir a clases?! –preguntó Tsuzuki sintiendo la pedrada en la frente. Desde que se habían conocido en Estados Unidos habían logrado congeniar de la mejor manera posible, aunque algunas veces, Tsuzuki se preguntaba como era que el americano podía conocerlo tan bien.

_**marude iwau you ni**_

_**hanabi sasayaka ni uchi ageteru**_

_**ikari nageki kurayami**_

_**soshite nikushimi wo uketomeru**_

Hisoka-san, arigatou gozaimasu - dijo una chica de mirada castaña y rizos rojizos- tus apuntes me fueron de mucha ayuda

Ya estas mejor Enai? -preguntó el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Si, muchas gracias - dijo ella retirándose en dirección contrario

Soka-kun, Ohayou! - saludó Akira con una sonrisa burlona al verlo pasar

Y a ti que te causa risa?- preguntó sentándose también en la escalera

Hisoka-san que amable eres! - dijo ella tratando de imitar el tono de la chica - Hisoka-san, tu siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar a los demás... OH, Hisoka-san, que buen actor eres...

Deja eso, quieres ¬¬... - murmuró él un tanto molesto

Si claro, después de todo tu no eres un insensible que olvidó que su amiga estuvo esperándolo por horas en pleno centro comercial! – exclamó Akira sin respirar

Ya te dije que lo siento! – replicó Hisoka algo cansado de que Akira le reclamara eso cada que lo veía, no era su culpa que el tráfico de ese día fuera el peor en meses

Como ese pervertido del centro comercial no te hizo una propuesta indecorosa a ti, lo dices tranquilamente, sabes Hisoka a veces creo que si me raptaran ni te preocuparías?

Decías algo? – preguntó Hisoka que la había ignorado por completo

No nada…- contestó con ella con mala cara -Ne, ne, y que pasó con lo de "tu no apartamento", siempre si tendrás a Duo compañero? -preguntó la chica olvidándose de su mal humor en cuestión de segundos

Si, esta mañana llegó el resto de sus cosas- explicó el chico mirando de reojo la lista de tutorías que Noriko le había dado

Ne, Soka-kun, eso no esta bien - dijo akira mirando la lista - por que tienes que hacerla de tutor de todos estos? no crees que ya son muchas actividades? las clases de la escuela, las tutorías, las actividades como jefe de grupo, tus practicas de violín... si sigues así vas a explotar en pedacitos!

Si claro - murmuró el chico sin darle importancia - siempre he hecho esto

Claro que si- dijo ella - siempre has sido tan perfecto... pobre gente...

De que hablas?!

Bueno mírate... - dijo ella un tanto sonriente - Kurosaki-kun es una persona perfecta a los ojos de los demás, y están tan acostumbrados a eso que hasta tu lo estas

No es cierto... yo solo lo hago por que...siempre he sido así

Si claro... - dijo ella - el Hisoka que yo conozco es un chico competitivo, malhumorado, antisocial y encima sarcástico, no el chico buena gente, madre teresa de Calcuta, santo entre todos los santos que aparentas ser.

Y tu crees que siendo como soy me van a abrir las puertas en todos lados? - sonrió el chico - no siempre consigues lo que tienes por quien eres

Demo… a mi me gusta el verdadero Hisoka - dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa - almenos él parece mas humano...

Pues es que acaso no lo soy?!

Pues la verdad…- dijo ella casi en un susurro

Nani?

Nada, nada, Soka-kun Wa kanpeki - dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa - por esa me gusta estar contigo...

El chico la miró sin decir más, de cualquier forma tratar de entenderla siempre había sido como tratar de tocar las nubes, en cambio ella, parecía entenderle mas de lo que el mismo se daba cuenta, quizá esa era la razón por las que se llevaron tan bien desde un principio.

Ah por cierto…

Y ahora?!

Tengo un favor que pedirte- sonrió Akira

Minutos después…

Anda Hisoka, por favor, por favor - pedía Akira colgándose de su brazo - solamente necesito que me hagas ese favor, si?

Y yo que gano con eso?

Desde cuando le pones precio a nuestra amistad? - preguntó ella con lagrimitas en los ojos

Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo - dijo este sin inmutarse

Soka-kun que malo eres, si tu estuvieras en esta situación te ayudaría sin dudar! - dijo la chica con la mano sobre el corazón- solamente tienes que borrar mi nombre de la lista y fingir que nunca te enteraste

Y por que "esta vez" no puedes quedarte a tutorías? -preguntó esperando una respuesta convincente

Por que... si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

No es suficiente - murmuró Hisoka caminando mas a prisa hacia las escaleras del tercer piso

Ne! Hisoka onegai! te prometo que es la ultima ves, si? si?

De acuerdo - dijo Hisoka notando que el drama no pararía hasta que le diera la razón - pero mañana te pones a estudiar!

Sugoi! Hisoka eres un amor! - dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

No dije que no fuera costarte – puntualizó enseguida Hisoka

Definitivamente le pones precio a nuestra amistad - murmuró ella borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

No se vive de aire, sabes?

hai, hai... ja ne Soka-chan! - se despidió ella bajando las escaleras

Hisoka suspiró sentándose en el uno de los escalones y dejando sus cosas a un lado. El clima comenzaba a fastidiarlo y con impaciencia soltó el nudo de su garganta. Su reloj ya marcaba las cinco cuarenta, así que pondría irse a casa y dormir un poco,

Pero el destino decidió lo contrario...

_**asahi yori hayaku**_

_**mabushii hikari ga**_

_**totsuzen garasu wo kudaite**_

Que estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó esa voz helándole la piel y de paso, haciendo que el cigarrillo en su boca cayera al suelo

Tsuzu...

El tabaco es malo para un joven, no crees? - dijo Tsuzuki con una ligera sonrisa

Etto...

Y encima, ayudas a los estudiantes para no tener que ir a tutorías - sonrió el hombre - quien hubiera pensando que Kurosaki-kun era esa clase de persona

Si este tipo abre el pico adiós vida - pensaba con molestia Hisoka, mirando a todos lados en busca de una buena excusa

Bajaste la guardia un segundo - sonrió Tsuzuki tocando la punta de su nariz - después de todo no eres tan perfecto como pensé

Piensas decirle a alguien!? - dijo Hisoka apartándose la mano del hombre

No - el mayor sonrió ligeramente - si lo pides por favor

No le digas a nadie... por favor... - Dijo Hisoka tragándose su orgullo

OK - Tsuzuki puso una carpeta repleta sobre su cabeza - puedes terminar esto para al rato?

Nani??! - exclamó el chico mirándolo totalmente impactado

Es que tengo un par de cosas que hacer y no me viene mal tu ayuda - murmuró Tsuzuki saliendo en otra dirección

Y ten cuidado con la ortografía – dijo Tsuzuki perdiéndose en el pasillo

Quien diablos era ese tipo?! -se preguntó Hisoka aun sin poderlo creer lo rápido que aquel hombre lo había subordinado.

_**ikitoshi ikeru mono subete**_

_**onaji iro shinku no chi ga**_

_**mune kara nagareru**_

_**chikara naku nigiru soujuukan**_

_**furimuki sakende mitemo**_

_**dare mo kotae nai**_

Tadaima Eiri-san!- dijo Nakuru en cuanto entro en el departamento seguida de Ayame

No estarás pensando en salir, verdad?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad

Necesito llevarle esto a mi editor, me retrace durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital y no pienso estar escuchando los reclamos de Tatsumi nuevamente – contestó el rubio ciertamente fastidiado – puedo tomar un taxi si tienes algo que hacer

Si como no, algo mas? – preguntó con cierta burla

Ya te dije que puedo ir, esta muy cerca- se apresuró a contestar Yuki mientras apagaba su portátil

Cuando vas a entender que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente?- sonrió la chica poniéndose justo frente a la puerta

Yuki la miró seriamente pero ni eso logró hacerla desistir. Si el estuviera en su lugar ya se hubiera marchado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo, pero vamonos rápido! –dijo frunciendo el ceño aún mas

Una vez que llegaron al edificio y dejaron el borrador de Yuki a su editor, Nakuru no pudo insistir en que fueran a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, después de todo no todos los días tenía oportunidad de conducir un auto como el de Yuki.

Justo antes del anochecer, regresaron al edificio, para mala suerte de ambos, el estacionamiento se notaba más oscuro de lo normal.

Seguramente las luces están fallando – dijo Nakuru mientras sacaba las bolsas de la cajuela

Y que se supone que estas haciendo?!- preguntó con una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Yuki bajando el resto

El escritor refunfuñó algo casi inaudible aún sin dejar el resto de las bolsas, no logró ni avanzar dos pasos cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

Estas malditas luces!- se quejó acomodando la bolsa en su brazo mientras trataba al mimo tiempo de sostenerse con las muletas – que se supone que hacen con l dinero del mantenimiento?

Lo mismo me estaba preguntando – dijo Nakuru buscando su brazo, a lo que Yuki reaccionó ciertamente sobresaltado

Que sucede, no pienso cortar ni nada por el estilo – sonrió la chica aún con su mano extendida

Yuki la tomó sin decir más, muy a pesar de su orgullo o lo que fuese que le hacía desconfiar de los demás, bien sabía que no tenía caso en negarse a aceptar ayuda cuando tanto la necesitaba.

Bien, creo que ya esta todo listo, seguro que no necesitas nada mas? – preguntó Nakuru con Ayame dormida entre sus brazos

No… nada – contestó el rubio ahogando un bostezo

Bien… entonces, Oyasumi nasai Eiri-san! – se despidió la chica con una enorme sonrisa

Una vez que la chica se fue, de dejó caer en su cama completamente rendido. Se quedó con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación, pensando, recordando y tratando de entender muchas cosas hasta que al fin se quedó dormido.

_**tsuki ga tooku**_

_**kasumi kieru**_

_**haha mo chichi mo**_

_**tomo mo kimi mo**_

_Como que te vas? –preguntó Yuki notando que la rubia de espaldas a él empacaba en total silencio _

_Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! –dijo alzando el tono – por que te vas?_

_No se como quieres que te lo explique – dijo ella tranquilamente – ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, esto no esta funcionando y la verdad dudo que en algún momento lo haga…_

_Que dices?! Así como así te vas?!_

_No comiences de nuevo – pidió ella cerrando al valija – no pienso quedarme esperando a que cambies, tu eres como eres y así te vas a morir, definitivamente no puedo seguir con alguien así _

_Y donde quedaron tus promesas? cuando dijiste que me amabas mas que a nada?!!- preguntó él _

_Esas promesas tu te encargaste de destruirlas – dijo ella tomando la maleta de la cama – no nos engañemos más y dejemos esto aquí…_

_Adelante vete! – gritó Yuki en cuanto la vio en el marco de la puerta – vete! y que seas muy feliz buscando a ese tipo perfecto con quien dices que serás feliz…_

_Yo no estoy buscando al hombre prefecto… eso es lo que haces tu Yuki… por eso mismo me voy_

_Que?_

_No vas a encontrar a la persona perfecta nunca, por que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres – fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de salir por aquella puerta. _

Abrió los ojos con aquella humedad característica de las lágrimas sobre sus ojos. Odiaba los recuerdos, mas aún en los que ella aparecía, en los que le recordaba lo miserable que era su vida desde el instante en que lo había abandonado.

Aquellos días cuando creyó que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños.

_Y las promesas cayeron en pedazos una a una…_

_**umareta kuni ga chigau nara**_

_**konna sabaku no asayake**_

_**mizu ni ikite yuku**_

_**akatsuki no sora ni Yotaka ga hagurete**_

_**mou modorenai nagareboshi ni naru**_

Yaaaaw – la escuchó bostezar sin poder evitar girar el rostro para verla, lucía bastante metida en su lectura por lo que no la interrumpió, tan solo se mantuvo mirándola con atención.

Quizá el gusto por la lectura era algo más de lo que tenían en común, aunque ella gustaba de despedazar al autor "literalmente hablando" haciendo minuciosas observaciones de detalles que a él, simplemente se le pasaban por alto o les restaba importancia.

La mayor parte de las veces tan solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aunque muchas otras Tohma Debía quedarse hasta muy tarde para terminar con el trabajo del instituto.

Ella adoraba el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado y hasta el momento, el por qué, era algo que aún no comprendía muy bien.

Volvió su vista a la pila de exámenes en su escritorio, adoraba su trabajo pero no tanto como pasar un rato fuera con Akira.

-aaaaaw… Tohma… -le llamó la chica después de un pronunciado bostezo

Que pasa?- preguntó el rubio, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Cuando volteó a verla algo confuso, notó que se había quedado dormida sobre el libro que leía.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, hizo a un lado el papeleo y se acercó para llevarla a la cama, se había vuelto una costumbre suya dormirse a la mitad de sus lecturas, aunque claro, con lo imperativa que solía ser eran pocas las veces que la tenía leyendo en casa tranquilamente.

Y justo en el instante en que la cargó, sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello mientras una voz traviesa murmuraba un "te engañe"

Tramposa- respondió y ella solo le sonrió muy feliz antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un apasionado beso

El juego del amor nunca había sido tan divertido con ninguna de sus anteriores amantes, pero con ella era distinto, y sabía perfectamente el porqué, porque la amaba, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tenían en frente, deseaba que momentos como aquellos jamás se acabaran, aun sí estar juntos no fuese lo correcto, aún así… la amaba.**_  
_**

Tohma comenzó a cubrir su rostro de pequeños besos, poniéndola contra la pared al mismo tiempo en que la levantaba del suelo, obligándola a pasar las piernas por su cintura y sus manos lo tomaban por los hombros, llevándola así, de manera lenta y sin dejar de besarla hacía la habitación.

Dejó con suavidad a Akira sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella. La joven tenía las mejillas un poco rojas, haciendo que sus ojos verde grisáceo resaltaran maravillándolo.

Había dejado caer su mano de manera dulce entre el espacio del cuello y el rostro en una suave caricia, ella solo había depositado sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cintura...pequeñas y delicadas manos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, eran el anhelo de cualquier hombre, para él, su deseo cumplido.

Quitó de manera delicada el pequeño suéter y lo dejo caer a un costado de la cama ...solo llevaba una fina blusa blanca con pequeños botones al tono que la cerraban, sin embargo no era difícil divisar el sostén, una pequeña falda gris tableada, si no se equivocaba era la del colegio.

La miro de manera sugestiva y dejo caer su dedo sobre el primer botón, como preguntando si podía comenzar a desabotonarlo...ella solo soltó una risa dulce, dándole a entender que lo dejaba, pero antes de que hiciera algo se dejo caer al borde de la cama por donde colgaban los pies de Akira y con delicadeza retiro los zapatos.

Llevaba medias hasta por arriba de las rodilla, le encantaban esas medias, se levanto de manera sensual y con la misma extrema sensualidad dejo recorrer su dedo índice por la pierna derecha, pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la chica, vio su rostro...

Comenzaba a excitarse...paseo su dedo por toda la pierna y con extrema maestría toco el final de la media que descansaba sobre el muslo blanco de su niña y de la misma manera la bajo...tenía unas piernas espectaculares...ciertamente y como ya había oído en el colegio Akira Yuy tenia la apariencia de una muñeca perfecta.

Comenzó el mismo ritual con la otra media, y con ambas manos rozando los muslos desnudos levanto la pequeña falda...llevaba unas pantis de color negro que le ajustaban perfecto.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella y besándola de forma atrapante llevo su mano a la entrepierna cubierta por la tela negra y apretó de manera suave...estaba húmeda...lanzo una risita haciendo que Akira levantara la cabeza preocupada

Que te causa tanta risa?-preguntó ella

Nada…

La joven lo miro desafiante y en un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba sentada sobre las caderas del profesor.

Tohma llevaba una camisa de seda blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, paso con cuidado su mano por la pequeña parte de pecho que dejaban al descubierto los dos primeros botones sin abrochar y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba lamiendo y besando su cuello con ansiedad, escucho lanzar un suspiro al hombre y mordió con suavidad. En un movimiento rápido la camisa había salido de juego y el botón y cierre del pantalón también. La pequeña mano se deslizo sobre la piel tersa y llego al elástico del bóxer gris de su amante, un bulto se alzaba en la parte delantera...ella lo miro con ojos infantiles. Su boca dibujo una sonrisa sensual y la sonrisa del joven también apareció.

Ojos seductores se dejaron ver y la lengua rosa y caliente de la chica se dejo pasear nuevamente sobre el ahora pecho desnudo de Tohma. Este gimió en aprobación; ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue jalada y puesta debajo del pecho desnudo de su amante.

Se devolvieron todas las caricias proporcionadas el uno al otro...se besaron por un largo rato, hasta llegar a un punto en la que la excitación salio vencedora la poca ropa que quedaba fue quitada con sumo cuidado y delicadeza y los cuerpos jóvenes pero expertos se acariciaron lentamente.

El profesor se acomodo sobre ella, con su pie rozo la pierna de su niña que tenia los ojos cerrados, el roce de su piel le provocaba sensaciones que simplemente no podría explicar, pero no solamente era su piel, ni sus caricias, ni sus besos ni su cuerpo, dentro de sí Toma volvió a afirmarlo, ella era única… y por ahora, era toda suya.

El gemido placentero de Akira se dejo escuchar en toda la habitación cuando fue invadida por él, lo sintió moverse lentamente y luego un tanto mas rápido, causando dentro de su cuerpo pequeños espasmos eléctricos que iban en aumento conforme las embestidas se hacían rápidas.

Él sujetaba sus muslos, levantando las piernas para hacer aun mas profundas las envestidas y causando en la chica gemidos que se fusionaban con su nombre.

Akira llevó sus manos al cabello del joven, sintiendo entre sus dedos aquellas finas hebras doradas un tanto humedecidas por el sudor. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos que hasta el momento habían estado cerrados y él correspondió a su mirada, embelezado por aquellos ojos grisáceos que le veían como nadie, con una dulzura que hasta el momento nadie mas le había brindado.

Un último gemido se dejó escuchar en cuanto el rubio terminó dentro de Akira, ella con delicadeza acunó su cabeza sobre su pecho rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos a la vez que recobraban su respiración normal. Tohma podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de la chica y esa sensación abrigadora en su espalda. Salió de ella con sutileza sin deshacer el abrazo, sintiendo un dulce beso sobre su frente que a él lograba robarle un suspiro lleno de paz.

Te quedarás a dormir? –preguntó Tohma después de varios minutos en los que solamente estuvieron abrazados.

Tengo varias cosas que hacer- dijo ella pasando sus delgados dedos sobre su cabello – no tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Quizá – dijo Tohma sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para verla a la cara – pero si te quedas, hoy será la excepción

Buen intento Seguchi – sonrió Akira mirándolo a los ojos – pero hoy no es el día…

Segura que no quieres reconsiderarlo? –preguntó rápidamente lanzándose por sus labios

Un ligero "quizá" se dejó escuchar antes de que el rubio continuara con ligeros besos alrededor de su cuello y seguramente seguirían así hasta muy entrada la noche. **_  
_**

_**ikitoshi ikeru mono subete**_

_**onaji sora shinku no chi de**_

_**inochi wo sodateru**_

_**donna seigi wo kazashitemo**_

_**nagarederu shinku no chi wo tomerare wa shinai**_

_Nee Hee-chan? preguntó la pequeña mientras su hermano empujaba lentamente el columpio – que sucede después de que te mueres?_

_Los gusanos se comen todo tu cuerpo, hasta el dedo mas chiquito y te haces polvo – sonrió el niño _

_Y entonces vamos al cielo?- insistió en saber _

_Nop, eso es antes, cuando estas apenas muerto, dicen que el alma es la que se va, creo que es como un pedacito de las personas _

_Y luego?_

_Luego… pues dependiendo de si es buena se va al cielo y si es mala al infierno _

_Ah… entonces mamá se fue al cielo _

_No lo creo – el niño se detuvo por instantes- además, ni siquiera la conocía _

_Heero baka! ella era buena! _

_No es cierto – el niño detuvo por completo el movimiento del columpio – si fuera buena no me hubiera dejado aquí, y a ti no te hubiera abandonado _

_Ella no me dejo!_

_Estas aquí conmigo –la mirada del niño se notó sería – que otra prueba quieres?._

_**yume wo mitete nagai yume wo**_

_**nagai yume wo**_

Akira abrió los ojos aún con pequeñas lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, marcaban más de la una y de no darse prisa, debería dar muchas explicaciones que prefería evitar. Tomó sus cosas y antes de salir dejó un " Nos vemos luego, besos" escrito en el espejo del lavabo, besó la frente de Tohma que yacía dormido sobre su cama y salió hacia la calle, perdiéndose en la lejanía, sintiendo el frío golpear sobre su cara al igual que aquellos recuerdos fatigaban su corazón.

_**nagai yume wo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.3 Dependencia**

**ima kiseki ga okorisou na yokan ni**

**osaekirenai kurai munasawaki ga suru kedo…**

Puedo pasar? – llamó Muraki a su puerta

Adelante – dijo Akira guardando un pequeño libro bajo su almohada, la pequeña caja musical a su lado continuaba sonando.

Parece que hoy hará un bonito día no lo crees – comentó el hombre entrando en la habitación. Akira asintió notando como el comenzaba a preparar la jeringa sobre el escritorio, mirando con recela el vendito medicamento que la mantenía con vida.

Era hoy? lo había olvidado – murmuró Akira sentándose en el bordo de la cama recogiendo la manga de su blusa – pero parece que tu no

Solo es un pequeño piquete – dijo Muraki tomando su brazo con delicadeza

Lo ves, no dolió nada – dijo con una ligera sonrisa una vez aplicado el medicamento

Arigatou – Dijo Akira – no se que haría sin ti

Y yo no se que haría sin ustedes – sonrió el hombre besando su frente para después salir con paso lento de la habitación.

Tienes mucho esperando? – preguntó Muraki en cuento entró en la oficina

Unos minutos – dijo Oriya apenas desviando la mirada de los papeles que revisaba minuciosamente

Algo nuevo? –preguntó Muraki sentándose en su puesto tras el escritorio

No muchos – murmuró Oriya – y como están ellos?

Igual que siempre – contestó Muraki sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – ella sigue igual de enferma y él igual de testarudo

Realmente que te has esmerado en cuidar de esa chica – dijo Oriya – si lo los conociera diría "que bonita familia"

Solo los mantengo con vida por que mi vida depende de ello – dijo Muraki firmando algunos documentos frente a él. Oriya se limitó a continuar revisando los documentos, después de todo el no era nadie para opinar sobre eso, aunque una parte de él sabía cuanto le pesaba a Muraki el estar allí.

**rakugaki de umatta shiroi kabe**

**yaketa ro-doshou no posuta-**

**hiruma no man ga kissa no usui jyu-su**

**terikaeshiteru taiyoukou**

Ne Hisoka, que buen que te encuentro, tengo un problema del tamaño del mundo – resonó la voz de Akira en el altavoz

Que casualidad ya somos dos! –murmuró el chico continuando con los platos sucios

No ahora si es enserio Soka-kun! si no presento para mañana ese informe seguramente el profesor me reprueba!

Que yo sepa hace una semana que te dijeron lo que tenías que hacer, que te las has pasado haciendo?

Si te dijera… tendría que matarte – dijo con voz misteriosa - pero anda ya dime, piensas ayudarme!?

Hola Akira! – saludó Duo que venía entrando a la cocina- problemas?

Si! mi AMIGO Hisoka me da la espalda cuando mas lo necesito, y yo que me la paso pensando en su bienestar, que cruel no?

Ah valla amigo, pobre de ti! – dijo el americano con casi medio cuerpo dentro del frigorífico – y tu Hisoka, deberías ser mas comprensivo

Comprensivo?! – una venita se marcó en la sien de Hisoka

Claro, como ya no me quieres ya no me ayudas verdad! –reclamo la chica – ahora te da igual que me coman los perros callejeros o me pase el tren por encima!

Estas en el club de actuación?-preguntó un Duo bastante divertido por semejante drama telefónico

SIP!! Se nota?

Etto…

Que ya no te ibas? –interrumpió Hisoka antes de que la conversación tomara el rumbo que parecía comenzar a tomar

Ah claro! tengo practica- Duo tomó su mochila y después de un rápido Bye Bye salió por la puerta

Soka-kun, enserio ya no me quieres? –preguntó la chica sonando entrecortada- pro que enserio, yo comprendería si prefieras abandonarme en un momento así, aun sabiendo que estaré hasta el alba tratando de comprender cosas que…

Tengo mucho que hacer – la cortó el chico - además el idiota de Tsuzuki me…

Nani? Hisoka escuché bien?!

No nada, dije que me dejo mucha tarea es todo

Te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo grupo y no ha encargado NINGUNA tarea – recalcó la chica- are you sure everything it's ok?

Si, es solo que tengo que hacer muchas cosas aquí

Por eso no hay problema! si quieres voy para allá

Para cuando es ese trabajo?-preguntó él

Para mañana…

Ah genial! y cuanto mas esperabas para decírmelo!

I'm telling you now!! ¬¬

De acuerdo, iré en cuanto terminen las clases!

Sugoi! Soka-kun eres un amor!

Si claro – murmuró el chico – y por cierto

SIP?

Tienes menos de treinta minutos para llegar a la escuela

Nani?! ya son las siete treinta?!!

Pues que creías?! ¬¬

**yume to kibou tte itta tte**

**chotto utagawashiku tte…**

**mune ga haretsu shisou na**

**shigekiteki na natsu ga hoshii n'da**

Aun con la propuesta de Akira en mente de "pasar un fin de semana en el campo como en los viejos tiempos" anduvo por los pasillos hasta que la campana de salida sonó haciendo eco a través de los largos pasillos que en cuestión de segundos se abarrotaron de estudiantes.

Ne, oni-chan!! what are you doing here? –preguntó Akira colgándose de su cuello

Créeme que no lo mismo que tu – alcanzó a decir Heero con el poco aire que le quedaba

Te regresas a casa conmigo? – Preguntó la chica - No espera! esa mirada me lo dice todo

No te he contestado aún-replicó Heero

Pero es esa mirada de cuando digo algo que crees estupido ves! - lo señaló a la cara -justo ahora me estas mirando así!

Sayonara!! –se despidió Nakuru pasando a la velocidad de un rayo junto a ellos

Sayo… nara… ne Hee-chan, como que esta muy ocupada estos días, le dejaste alguna tarea o algo así?

No que sepa – habló tranquilamente Heero de camino a su salón

Como te pregunto a ti si ni sabes dar clase! -se lamentó la chica

Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Hisoka que venía detrás de ellos

Ah Soka-kun te estaba buscando – sonrió Akira- bueno Hee-chan, vete por la sombrita y cuando termines te vas directito a casa, ne?

Quien eres? mi carcelera? – preguntó de brazos cruzados

Que malagradecido eres Heero, encima de que me preocupo por ti y…

Hisoka tan solo alcanzó a jalarla de la mochila antes de que armara un escándalo por ser tan poco apreciada y todas esos dramas que le enseñaban en la escuela de actuación.

**Ima kiseki ga okorisou na yokan ni**

**osaekirenai kurai munasawagi ga suru kedo**

**kitto boku to onaji kono shunkan wo**

**sekai no dokoka de kimi mo kanjite iru hazu**

TADAIMA!!!- gritó Akira a todo pulmón en cuanto llegaron

Okaeri nasai! –saludó Futari con una sonrisa- ah, Soka-chan viene contigo!

Después de varias preguntas en ocasionas vergonzosas que la mujer lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, se dispusieron a hacer el vendito reporte de las zonas arqueológicas de quien sabe quien en quien sabe donde, quien sabe por que (na: que explicación tan detallada, ne? ¬¬)

Y ahora que? –preguntó Hisoka que Akira se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el espacio

No nada, solo me preguntaba por que has estado tan amable esta semana – murmuró la chica

Amable? si claro – trató de reír el chico

Entonces debe ser mi imaginación, por que me pareció que habías estado ayudando a Tsuzuki-san toda la semana hasta muy tarde, si no fuera por que tu dices todo lo contrario pensaría que tienes algo que ver con el profesor, aunque claro, yo no te culparía por que esta…

Que estas diciendo??!! – gritó Hisoka sin querer pensar en lo que la mentecita pervertida de su amiga se estuviera imaginando

Bueno yo solamente digo que si tienes algo que contarme, pues soy toda oídos… tu sabes… ese tipo de cosas…

Que cosas?!! °-°

Pues cosas de pareja!

Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con Tsuzuki!!

Yo nunca dije que fuese con Tsuzuki – sonrió Akira maliciosamente –pero descuida, que en cuanto me entere de algo yo misma me encargo de publicarlo en el periódico y subirlo a nuestra Web

Nani?

Lo ves, ya caíste tu solito – sonrió la chica- Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no hacen mala pareja, hasta se antoja hacer un fic yaoi de ustedes ( na: cosa que YO trato de hacer, jeje,je nn)

No, ya deja de malinterpretar las cosas! – dijo Hisoka algo exasperado – yo no tengo nada que ver con él… es solo que…

Que…??

Que tengo que ayudarlo por que descubrió algo – dijo Hisoka un tanto molesto

Bien, ya vamos progresando – sonrió la chica- ahora dime, que es lo que descubrió?

Basta, quieres?

Soka-chan, habla en este momento o me veré obligada a sacarte la verdad con golpes…

No te atreverías! – le miró él con desconfianza

Quieres apostar? – sonrió Akira

Bien, bien, te cuento…

Así me gusta! – se alegró la chica con una enorme sonrisa

Recuerdas el otro día cuando te fuiste de las tutorías y eso…

Aja…

Bueno pues después de eso Tsuzuki me encontró ahí fumando y …

"Recreación de cómo se levantó la cortina de la Tragedia", Historia original de Hisoka Kurosaki, dirección, Hisoka Kurosaki, Música por…

Quieres callarte para que te cuente??!! ¬¬

Hai, hai! u.u

(flash back)

Konbanwa! - saludó Tsuzuki entrando en el salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la noche del día que lo había descubierto.

La mirada verde del chico se fijo en él, de haber sido puñales, hubiera muerto hacía varios segundos

Terminaste? -preguntó notando a un Hisoka bastante estresado que tan solo podía verlo ideando formas en su mente perversa de asesinarle por semejante humillación

Vaya! perfecto! -sonrió el hombre notando la pila de exámenes ya revisados- y marcaste las falta de ortografía los acentos como me gusta, kanpeki Soka-kun! - sonrió aún mas Tsuzuki poniendo su mano en la cabeza del chico como si de un minino se tratara

Que te crees que estas haciendo???!! - estalló el joven - por que me obligas a hacer esto?!!

Por que me aprovecho de tus errores para mis propios fines- contestó el hombre con tono dramático

Eso ya lo sé!! - replicó Hisoka aún más molesto - no lo digas tan descaradamente!!

Eso se llama chantaje, que no te da pena? - habló un tanto mas calmo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

hai! - contestó el mayor asintiendo con la cabeza

Cínico!! - gritó Hisoka en sus adentros sintiendo como la venita en la sien se hacía mas notoria

Pero no lo puedo evitar - continuó Tsuzuki mirándolo fijamente- siempre estoy tan ocupado que serías una muy buena ayuda para mi

No tienes ma-trató de decir el joven

Así que serás útil para mi - el hombre lo tomó por la barbilla para verle directo a los ojos - bueno, no te estoy forzando a nada, si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo... solo si puedes con lo que vendrá...

Eres un maldito! púdrete!!! - gritó Hisoka lanzando un derechazo a la cara del hombre

Y mas te vale no meterte conmigo!! - amenazó al hombre de ojos violeta aún en el suelo

Pero Hisoka... – suplicó Tsuzuki

(Fin del flash back)

Si claro – lo sacó de su ensoñación Akira, quien lo veía seriamente dudando de su estabilidad mental

Bueno, esto último no ocurrió – habló Hisoka notando que su imaginación había interferido – pero si me chantajeo

Y que esperas para mandarlo a matar o algo así!? No vas a dejar que se queden a sí las cosas verdad?

Y que puedo hacer yo?! – Se quejó Hisoka- yo solamente soy un estudiante

Buen punto – asintió Akira – y si hacemos que parezca un accidente?

Hacemos?! Ah eso si que no, la ultima vez que dejé que me ayudaras fue un desastres

Ah no es cierto! yo no tenía la culpa de que ese químico fuese a reaccionar tan violentamente!

Había una etiqueta de advertencia en el frasco!!

Ah si?

Olvídalo – dijo resignado el chico por la falta de atención tan común en su amiga

Y entonces que piensas hacer?

Pues por el momento resistir – habló Hisoka – quizá encuentre algo mal en el y pueda cobrármelas

Como el karma no? todo lo malo se paga…

Si… Etto… algo así – dijo Hisoka sin la menor idea de lo que hablaba

Lastima que tu no… no nada! olvídalo!

Que yo que?-preguntó interesado el chico

Bueno, que si tuvieras un poco menos de escrúpulos lo seducirías y una vez que lo tuvieras en la palma de tu mano ¡bumm! te desquitas…

Si claro – Hisoka la miró preguntándose de donde sacaba esas ideas- terminamos con tu trabajo de una buena vez?

Sabes Hisoka, comienzo a sentir que ignoras todo lo que te digo…

Ah? que dijiste?

Malo… uu

**yaketsuita suna no sureru oto**

**koukagaku sumoggu keihou**

**tonari no ie no inu ga naite iru**

**machijuu no darui kuuki**

Ah es cierto, Futari dijo que hornearía unas galletas para ti, voy a ver si ya están – dijo Akira a toda prisa saliendo en dirección a la cocina. Hisoka se quedó en la sala admirando el techo, el lugar parecía mas bien una sala de arte, con una pintura oval del renacimiento en la entrada, varias pinturas más en el pasillo y la sala, algunas pequeñas esculturas y vasijas y jarrones que bien podían competir con las de un museo.

Una en especial, la que se encontraba cerca de la entrada al balcón, llamó su atención.

No le habías prestado atención? –preguntó una voz detrás suyo, al girarse, se encontró de frente con Muraki

No… no había tenido oportunidad –respondió el chico

En realidad esta copia no es nada comparada con la original – dijo el hombre a su lado – la original es de mármol puro y tiene una altura de casi dos metros

De Miguel Ángel, cierto?

Exacto – respondió Muraki – te parece que "La Piedad" sea su obra mas importante?

Yo diría que es "Moisés"… aunque "La piedad" puede ser una tanto más expresiva

Lo mismo creí – contestó Muraki mirándolo a la cara

Hisoka…- habló Akira detrás de ellos

Ah, Aki-chan, ocupados?

Terminamos hace poco – sonrió la chica – de hecho Soka-kun ya se va…

Ah si? – Muraki la vio detenidamente – y no piensas invitarlo a cenar?

Ya sabes como es Hisoka – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con cierta prisa – nos vemos

Hasta… luego… - alcanzó a decir el doctor antes de que ambos salieran del departamento.

Es mi imaginación o no querías que Muraki-san me hablara? –preguntó Hisoka alzando una ceja

Toma – le evadió ella dándole las galletas que había horneado Futari – Tari-san dijo que te las comas todas por que estas muy flaco

Todavía no contestas mi pregunta – replicó el joven

Olvidé la pregunta, lastima! – dijo Akira saliendo del elevador al instante en que se abría la puerta

Entonces te hago otra pregunta – dijo Hisoka algo inquieto por su comportamiento – hay algo malo en que me dirija a él?

No claro que no – sonrió Akira – el problema es, que te guste alguien así

Nani?!

Olvídalo – la chica sonrió – solamente no creas todo los que ves...

Debo irme – dijo él notando que esa platica no conducía a ningún lugar, aunque en su mente aún llevaba la advertencia de su amiga.

Ya se fue Hisoka? –preguntó Muraki en cuanto Akira atravesó la sala nuevamente

Me asustas… - dijo ella deteniéndose – bueno, yo me retiro por que mañana es un largo día…

Akira?

Sip?

No piensas acompañarme a cenar?

Gomen ne, pero me estoy muriendo de sueño... – dijo acercándose a él

Oyasumi nasai – se despidió besando su mejilla antes de salir en dirección a las escaleras.

"la piedad"? –se preguntó mirando la replica de aquella escultura con desdén mientras subía la escalera- eso es lo que un ser como tú menos conoce…

Quizá Hisoka fuese uno dentro de las decenas de personas que conocían a Muraki-san, el hombre inteligente, amable, afable, erudito y perspicaz que solía ser, pero para ella no había quedado oculto el otro lado que pretendía esconder, solamente había pretendido hasta el momento seguir con el juego.

**mugen no mirai to jiyuu tte**

**nanka usupperaku tte…**

**iki ga tomacchau kurai no**

**sonna baibure-shon motometeta n'da**

En cuanto Hisoka bajo del autobús se apresuró calle abajo, aunque ahora que Duo lo ayudaba con el cuidado de la casa una parte de ese gran peso se le había alivianado, quizá no era muy mala idea tener un compañero, aunque claro, teniendo a alguien así en su casa tendría que estar alerta las 24 horas.

Toda comodidad tiene su precio – pensó subiendo las escaleras…

Y en el instante en que abrió la puerta de su casa, supo que algo andaba mal.

Y tu que haces en mi casa?! –preguntó Hisoka alarmado en cuanto vió a Tsuzuki en SU sillón favorito

Vine de visita, te molesta? –sonrió el hombre

Pues claro que si! que no piensas dejarme en paz un momento?!

En realidad no vino a visitarte a ti – se escuchó la voz de Duo detrás suyo – vino a verme a mí

Encima de chantajearme a mi lo chantajeas a él?! Realmente no creí que fueras un ser tan despreciable! – se indignó Hisoka

Chantajearte? Tsu, es cierto eso?

Yo no le llamaría chantaje – se excusó el hombre – es…

Mira si ya se me hacía raro que tuvieras tiempo libre- dijo Duo muy tranquilo- hasta creí que ya tenías un grupo de admiradoras que hacían todo por ti

Nani?!! – dijo Hisoka cada vez mas molesto uu'

No te preocupes Hisoka, de seguro que Tsuzuki no es tan malo – dijo tranquilamente Duo sentándose en otro de los sillones

Si claro, como tu no tienes que hacerla de sirviente!

Valla si tu también tienes tu genio – sonrió el americano – hasta estaban pensando que eras un poco extraño

QUE?! Ahora me acusas de extraño?!

Pues no, la verdad creí que tenías doble cara desde que te conocí – el americano sonrió aún más- no te preocupes, conmigo tu secreto esta guardado

Ja! yo no tengo ningún secreto, en cuanto a ti – señalando a Tsuzuki – sal de mi casa ahora mismo, vete a arruinarle la vida al alguien más

Y tu! – Señalando a Duo – una palabra de lo que ocurre en este departamento y yo mismo me encargo de enviar tus huesos hasta América

Es eso una amenaza jovencito? –preguntó Duo frunciendo el ceño

Los accidentes ocurren – dijo Hisoka lanzándole "la mirada" con lo que el otro entendió, calla ahora y vivirás para contarlo

Ya te vas a dormir? –preguntó Tsuzuki inocentemente

SI! y sea lo que sea que vallan a hacer háganlo en silencio! –gritó el muchacho azotando su puerta y asegurándola por dentro.

Valla si tiene su carácter el muchachito – dijo Duo – aunque debo admitir que es mas divertido así

Dímelo a mí – sonrió el mayor

No, ahora tu me vas a decir que quiso decir con eso de que lo esclavizaste…

Es un historia muy graciosa – sonrió Tsuzuki –pero es secreto

Te desconozco Asato Tsuzuki – murmuró Duo saliendo hacia la cocina – mira que andar martirizando a un estudiante…

Si, yo también me desconozco – sonrió el mayor

Que diablos hacen ese par juntos?! Yo creí que a Duo solamente le gustaba pero… y si están saliendo?!

Eso es! si los descubriera en algo turbio podría acusarlo de… mezclar el trabajo y la vida íntima! si eso, Duo es… incluso podría decir que a mi me hizo preposiciones indecorosas… -se decía Hisoka

Demonios, pero aquí encerrado no voy a enterarme de nada!

Impulsado por su espíritu vengativo se acercó hasta la puerta para ver que era lo que escuchaba, aunque no era muy necesario por lo delgado de las paredes.

Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, me doy vergüenza – se dijo apoyando su oído junto a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

**Ima jibun ga kawaresou na yokan ni**

**kitsuitara chotto niyakete shimau keredo**

**konna kimochi itsumo joudan mitai ni**

**kiete shimau kara dare ni mo iwanai you ni shiyou**

En vista de que el profesor de intercambio era el tutor de éste grupo, hemos designado al señor Maxwell como su reemplazo temporal – explicó Noriko al resto de la clase

Que no se supone que debe ser una persona responsable? –preguntó Quatre

Como Kawayashi sensei lo fuera- murmuró Nakuru

En vista de que próximamente celebraremos nuestro festival anual como cada curso, quiero que pongan al corriente a su profesor, de igual forma, cualquier duda que pueda tener, yo me encargaré de resolverla- dijo la secretaria antes de salir

Si no hemos ganado en otros años en contra del grupo D, mucho menos éste año – se quejó Quatre

Lo bueno que eres optimista! – le dijo Nakuru con mala cara – aunque este año podríamos tener más oportunidad con Maxwell sensei de nuestro lado…

Que estás tramando?-preguntó casi con miedo el árabe

Sensei !- le llamó de inmediato la joven con una gran sonrisa- ha considerado el futuro de éste grupo en el teatro?

**kioku no naka no ano keshiki**

**tooku de ame no furu nioi**

**kasoku suru natsu no hibi**

_Por que lloras? –preguntó la pequeña mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. El tan solo se aferraba a sus rodillas con ese ligero ardor que le causaban las lágrimas._

_Estas bien? – Preguntó la pequeña agachándose a su lado – te perdiste?_

_El niño negó sin palabra alguna, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía, temeroso a una reprimenda _

_Entonces por que lloras? insistió en saber_

_Los doctores dijeron que mamá esta muy mal… y tiene que quedarse aquí – contestó el niño muy afligido _

_Sabes, los niños no tenemos que llorar, por que entonces nuestras mamás se pones tristes – dijo la pequeña_

_Tu… mamá esta aquí? – preguntó él rubio limpiándose con el dorso de la manga_

_Tuvo un accidente hace unos días - explicó la niña – por eso estoy esperando a que despierte_

_Akira – le llamó un hombre en el otro extremo del pasillo – tenemos que irnos _

_Hai!!! – Contestó la niña poniéndose de pie – por cierto, como te llamas?_

_Quatre… _

_Quatre? que eres extranjero?_

_Akira vamos! – replicó el hombre_

_Nos vemos luego Q-chan!! – se despidió esta corriendo hacia la persona que le llamaba._

**Ima kiseki ga okorisou na yokan ni**

**osaekirenai kurai munasawagi ga suru kedo**

**kitto boku to onaji kono shunkan wo**

**sekai no dokoka de kimi mo kanjite iru hazu**

El sonido del viento contra los cristales lo hizo despertar. Nuevamente aquel recuerdo tan arraigado en su mente por tantos años. Quien hubiera pensado que unas simples palabras le hubieran dado fuerzas en aquellos instantes, aunque hubieran sido un consuelo momentáneo que nadie más se tomó la molestia de darle.

Y a ti quien te consoló? – Pensó el chico girándose de espaldas a la ventana – Yo lloraba con amargura sabiendo que mi madre parecía no recordarme y tú eras fuerte aun cuando ella dormía. Aun recuerdo esa sensación en el estomago cuando me dijiste que tu mamá ya no despertaría, te mantenías sería y con un ligero temblor en las mano y al tratar de abrazarte me sonreíste y dijiste que no llorarías, por que los niños buenos no lloran.

Es que acaso no sentías deseos de llorar? no te sentías sola? no claro que no, tu no eres del tipo de persona que llora en el hombro de otros aun cuando sea lo que necesites. A veces quisiera saber, como puedes guardarte tanto y seguir siendo la misma? como haces para levantarte cada día y sonreír como si nada ocurriese? Como haces para contagiarme de ti…?

Estas despierto?-preguntó Akira desde el marco de la puerta

Acabo de despertar- dijo Quatre girándose para verla.

Creí que querrías venir a cenar conmigo – dijo Akira sentándose en el bordo de la cama – como que estas muy pálido estos días… no creo que estés comiendo tus tres comidas, duermes lo suficiente?

Pero como respuesta tan solo recibió un beso en la frente pro parte del rubio.

Y eso? –preguntó la joven algo extrañada

Gracias…- susurró el joven

De nada…- sonrió ella acomodándose entre sus brazos

Que paso con la cena?-preguntó Quatre atrayéndola más a su cuerpo

Prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí contigo…

**Ima jibun ga kawaresou na yokan ni**

**kitsuitara chotto niyakete shimau keredo**

Ah Yuki, Gomen nasai! se me hizo un poco tarde y el tren…

Descuida- habló Yuki sin dejar de teclear en su portátil – ya pedí algo para cenar…

Y para eso me apresure tanto?!!- exclamó para sí la joven

Ah no hay problema Yuki- contestó ella mirando por encima de su hombro- ocupado?

No se nota?- preguntó con burla.

Bueno, entonces te dejo por que yo también tengo mucho que hacer – dijo Nakuru buscando a Ayame debajo de la mesa- tengo la oportunidad perfecta para montar una obra de teatro

Y quien escribirá el guión? –preguntó Yuki

Pues yo… eso es lo que mas me emociona- la chica continuaba buscando a Ayame por todo el lugar- mi sueño es ser algún día directora de teatro

No me imagino que tipo de obra sería… -murmuró Yuki

Que dijiste Yuki?-preguntó ella inocentemente

Que, que tanto buscas?

Ah es que estoy buscando a Ayame- mirando su reloj – bueno, si no necesitas nada más, me voy

Y que hay de tu gata?

Ah seguramente aparecerá después- sonrió la chica tomando su mochila- Oyasumi nasai sensei!!

Si… claro – murmuró el rubio quedando solo en el completo silencio de siempre.

**konna kimochi itsumo joudan mitai ni**

**kiete shimau kara dare ni mo iwanai you ni shiyou**

Maikeru? –llamó el otro joven a la puerta de la oficina- valla, llegué justo a tiempo

No pensaba irme sin despedirme de ti Makoto-san – sonrió el rubio tras el escritorio. Era alto y de piel muy clara, haciendo resaltar sus ojos de un verde azulado tras las gafas.

Entonces, realmente te vas?-preguntó el mayor notando que Maikeru guardaba el resto de sus cosas en una caja.

Así es… - dijo el rubio sin evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por sus labios – no puedo seguir en esta oficina por mas tiempo

Es una lastima…- habló Makoto – tienes madera para esto Maikeru, que puede ser mas importante que todo lo que has logrado?

Ella- sonrió el rubio mirando una foto sobre su escritorio.

Jóvenes- exclamó Makoto con una sonrisa- si a leguas se nota cuando están enamorados…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola! Por aki ando subiendo un nuevo episodio... creo que mi fic realmente es malo por que nadie me escribe reviews... weno... solo Mai Maxwell... pero de ahi en fuera... ¬¬ ...

Mai, con respecto a Shuichi y su aparición en el fic... solo puedo decirte algo... "Lo pensaré... pero no tengas mushas esperanzas" XD! Heero y Duo tienen por ahi sus secretos oscuros y ps'... ya los ire revelando...

En cuanto al triangulo amoroso de Akira, Quatre y Tohma... espero comentarios... la verdad nu se por que escribo cosas tan complicadas ...uu

So, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Att: Dai


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4Complicaciones**

_**Sounds like: STAY AWAY / L'arc en ciel**_

Esa mañana en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, supo que algo andaba mal…

_**nukedashita daichi de**_

_**te ni ireta no wa jiyuu**_

_**maybe lucky maybe lucky**_

_**i dare say i'm lucky**_

¡Que demonios! – gritó Hisoka furioso notando que un enorme charco de agua avanzaba por toda la recamara. ÙÚ

¡Duo! - gritó de inmediato esperando encontrar al posible culpable aun en la escena del crimen.

¡Hisoka, nos estamos hundiendo! - gritó el americano entrando en la habitación.

¿Nani??! – la cara de sorpresa de Hisoka no era de esperarse.

¡La tubería del lavabo se rompió! ¡Rápido ven!

Pero es que...

Hisoka ni siquiera tubo tiempo para ponerse una playera, y al llegar a la puerta, descubrió la replica miniatura del océano pacífico en su cocina.

¿!Y ahora que hiciste?!! –preguntó Hisoka aún mas furioso.

quien? yo?!! – uu

Pues quien sino! ayer esto estaba perfectamente!!! – se quejó el menor

Te dije que la tubería estaba goteando, no es mi culpa!! - replicó Duo

Tu también vives aquí! - reclamó Hisoka

Pero me dijiste que no hiciera nada sin tu permiso!! - replicó Duo. Después de todo no iba a quedar como n irresponsable por no haberse preocupado lo suficiente por una simple gotera.

Hisoka suspiro con resignación, sintiendo ese tremendo impulso por arrogar a Duo por la ventana, nuevamente.

_**reeru no ue ni sotte**_

_**doko made yukeru ka na**_

_**maybe lucky maybe lucky**_

_**i dare say i'm lucky**_

Kurosaki-kun, llega usted tarde - dijo el profesor con tono estricto en cuanto lo vio llegar.

Gomen nasai - se disculpó Hisoka tomando asiento en su lugar.

No es normal que llegues tarde, que paso? -preguntó Akira

Mejor no preguntes - murmuró Hisoka pensando que sería de su casa, para cuando los de mantenimiento habían cerrado el flujo de agua la mayor parte de las cosas estaban en el pasillo y las demás, diez centímetros bajo el nivel del agua.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy - habló el profesor en cuanto la campana sonó - pueden dejar sus trabajos en mi escritorio antes de salir

Trabajo...

Trabajo...

Trabajo...

La palabra resonó en su mente hasta que Akira le dio un notorio codazo sacándolo de su caótico mundo.

¿Olvidaste el trabajo? -preguntó la chica

Interpreta su silencio - murmuró Anai, la chica sentada tras él

Soka-kun, pero si tu fuiste quien me recordó hacerlo... – dijo Akira inocentemente

Eso no tienes que recordármelo - murmuró el chico casi visualizando el bendito fólder entre el desastre que ahora era su departamento.

Después de disculparse mas veces de las que puedes contar con los dedos, el profesor le dio oportunidad de presentarlo al otro día, con la condición de que no llegara tarde a clase nuevamente y un trabajo extra, lo que equivalía, a la perdida de casi toda una tarde escribiendo a mano sobre los movimientos revolucionarios en el siglo XX y etc, etc.

Ohayou Kurosaki-kun! - le saludó Noriko muy animada, todo lo contrario al rostro de Hisoka quien para rematar, la cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo.

¿Por que sonríes?-preguntó Hisoka sintiendo ese escalofrío tan característico de las malas noticias.

Hoy te ves muy bien, te lo había dicho? -preguntó Noriko aun sonriente

¿Que sucedió? -fue la fría pregunta del chico lanzándole "la mirada"

Etto... - sonrió nerviosa Noriko - tu lista

Hisoka la vio por unos instantes, quizá su sentido común se había perdido varias horas antes y por eso ahora parecía en shock/borde del colapso.

Kurosaki-kun, daijobu ka? – preguntó Noriko notando como la cara de Hisoka cambiaba drásticamente a un color mas pálido.

Dios me odia...- fue lo único que murmuró Hisoka…

_**yakimashi no sekai ni wa hikarenai kara**_

_**kimi no mirai wa acchi**_

_**saa trying trying in yourself**_

**_Si la confusión es el primer paso para el conocimiento, yo debería ser un genio_ - Larry Leissner **– decía el cuadro en la pared.

La habitación estaba tranquila.

Absolutamente normal.

Absolutamente normal considerando que parecía un salón de jardín de niños, con caritas sonriente y estructuras de cubos por todos lado! Los colores lo estaban casi dejando ciego y ni rastro de algunos lentes de sol cerca.

Heero, que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! - se escuchó esa peculiar voz detrás suyo.

El muchacho parpadeó mirando al hombre frente a él. Sus largos cabellos rubios, su bata blanca inmaculada y esos curiosos ojos miel detrás de gafas le daban la seguridad de que aquel hombre estaba más loco que sus propios pacientes.

Bueno, toma asiento - pidió el rubio señalando una tonta sillita de color rosa con florecitas dibujadas.

Es broma - dijo de inmediato notando la mirada asesina que Heero le lanzaba ¬¬

¿Y bien? -preguntó el rubio una vez que Heero se recostó en el diván- ¿hay algo que te gustaría discutir?

Si... - Heero dejó escapar un suspiro - estoy harto de que me trate como un loco Watari! ya le dije que no hay nada que discutir! por que insistes en esto!?

Aja...- respondió el rubio con tranquilidad tomando su cuaderno y lápiz.

¿Veamos, hay algo nuevo que te haya ocurrido esta semana? – preguntó Watari

¿Me esta haciendo caso?! – se quejó Heero

Aja...- respondió Watari anotando algo

¿Y que hay de ese chico Duo? – preguntó el doctor

Y tu como lo sabes?! - Exigió saber el japonés

Akira me lo contó- sonrió Watari

¿Mi vida es tema de conversación aquí?! -preguntó Heero bastante frustrado

No claro que no... Bueno sip... a veces- sonrió el doctor - y bien, ese chico, lo conoces íntimamente? -preguntó Watari

¡Íntimamente mi trasero! - exclamó Heero comenzando a molestarse (mas?)

Watari por su parte tan solo escribió algo en su libreta.

¿Así que no están envuelto en ningún tipo de relación?

No claro que no! como voy a andar con ese idiota! – exclamo Heero

Heero... me refería a una relación familiar o amistosa...nunca dije que estuvieran saliendo - ¬¬

... ya lo sabía! - ¬¬

Y por cierto, Duo es soltero? – preguntó Watari

Y como diablos voy a saberlo?! – dijo el otro

Mmm, me pregunto si él estaría interesado en salir conmigo, si es que no va a salir contigo... – murmuró el rubio

No hablas enserio- pero Heero lo miró confirmando que si era enserio

Bueno, si tu no vas a salir con él y él esta soltero, no veo por que no debería - sonrió el doctor - Amenos que tu...

Adelante, sal con el idiota ese! no me importa! - ¬¬ dijo el otro cruzandose de brazos

Yo creo que si- asintió Watari con una risita picara

Claro que no! no soy gay! - exclamó Heero

Eres bisexual?-preguntó el doctor

No! soy hetero... ¬¬

¿El problema es que él es hetero? - cuestionó Watari

No!!! y que tanto estas escribiendo??!! – se quejo Heero

Seguramente harían una bonita pareja - dijo el doctor ignorando los berrinche de su paciente

¿¿QUE?? – los ojos de Heero se clavaron asesinamente en el doctor

Entonces crees que es lindo?

"..."

Vamos Heero, puedes ser honesto... – sonrió el rubio

Vete a la c#!€!!

Aja... -Watari continuó escribiendo tranquilamente sobre su libreta sin prestar atención a la posesión demoniaca que tenía lugar en el diván de su consultorio.

Ya veo cual es el problema- habló el rubio después de unos minutos -este chico Duo, es la misma persona que te dejo hace un tiempo, verdad?

Yo no te conté eso ... TT

La forma tan linda con la que te refieres a él me hace suponerlo, o me equivoco? tomaré ese silencio como un sí - continuó el doctor - quizá sea su nueva aparición la causa de tu mal humor y…

YO NO ESTOY DE MAL HUMOR!!! ÙÚ

Y tu agresividad incontenible - completó el hombre- tómate tu tiempo y piensa por que te molesta tanto esa persona, cuando lo descubras, verás que él no tenía la culpa de nada…

Como esta tan seguro?!

Heero, quien es el doctor? - ¬¬ pregunto Watari

No lo sé - Heero se puso de pie - a lo mejor lo asesinaste y lo guardaste en el armario…

Quien te dijo eso!? Con quien haz estado hablando? -habló Watari con seriedad para temor del chico.

No es cierto! - sonrió el rubio de inmediato al ver la cara de preocupación de Heero por estar con un posible desquiciado - pero piénsate eso que hablamos y si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

De acuerdo - dijo Heero un tanto mas tranquilo, aunque la idea de cuestionarse de la misma forma en que Watari lo hacía le traería muchos dolores de cabeza.

Y una cosa mas... - lo detuvo el rubio - Akira vino hace un par de días.

¿A platicarte mi vida?! -respondió Heero un tanto cabreado ¬¬

No... a platicarme de ella, quizás suene absurdo lo que voy a pedirte pero... deberías pasar mas tiempo con ella..

¿Le pasa algo malo?

Sabes con quien esta saliendo? -preguntó el doctor

Si, con Quatre - respondió Heero extrañado por la pregunta

Sabes que problemas tiene en la escuela...?

Pues... los mismos de siempre... Creo...

Heero, Akira dice que te pidió visitar el campo con ella, por que no lo piensas?

Claro que lo pensé, por eso le dije que no! - ¬¬

Quizá esa sea su forma silenciosa de pedirte de tu tiempo, desde que tu… bueno hiciste eso, comenzaron a distanciarse aún más…

Lo crees? –preguntó Heero un tanto culpable

¿Quien es el doctor? –preguntó Watari levantando una ceja

De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -Heero dejó escapar un suspiro - lo voy a pensar... y una cosa mas?

Sip dime? nn

No has pensado en remodelar este lugar, realmente me siento un loco cuando entro aquí...

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**causes stain stay away**_

Ojos verdes se posaron fríos sobre el reloj, la manecilla continuó con su lento andar, la luz de las velas amenazaban con apagarse, la mirada esmeralda se notaba frustrada, el reloj continuaba avanzando, lagrimas parecían salir de aquellos ojos, el reloj continuaba y ya eran la una con treinta y el trabajo parecía no avanzar. Dio un sorbo mas a la taza de café y continuo escribiendo, apenas notando que estaba reescribiendo el mismo párrafo.

¡Demonios! - murmuró en cuanto vio tremendo error, lo que significaba, comenzar de nuevo. TT

Esto es demasiada mala suerte - pensó el chico notando que faltaba un cuarto para las dos, no había dormido y por si fuera poco, el café comenzaba a perder efecto.

Que hice para merecer esto - Hisoka golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio y en ese instante, la vela se apagó.

_**massara na taiyou wa**_

_**dare ni mo furisosogu**_

_**maybe happy maybe happy**_

_**i dare say i'm happy**_

OHAY- saludó Nakuru, pero cortó su acostumbrado saludo al notar como el chico pasaba frente a ella casi arrastrando los pies con unas ojeras que bien podrían compararse con una mascara de Halloween.

Pareciese que la nube de la mala suerte había estado sobre el chico durante toda la semana. El lunes, la lista de tutorías había aumentado tanto, que ahora eran cuatro horas seguidas, los profesores parecían tener un complot en su contra y por si fuera poco, el sistema eléctrico se había averiado durante la inundación y ya era casi una semana, a eso sumémosle tener que estudiar por la noche, las tareas de la escuela y las de Tsuzuki, practicas de violín, la limpieza de la casa, llevar la ropa a la lavandería y la falta de sueño en los últimos días, lo que da como resultado el estrés personificado.

Te ves un poco molido Soka-kun, daijobu ka? – preguntó Nakuru

Hisoka se giró a verla - solo falta que me caiga un rayo...

La chica hecho un vistazo a cielo, solo por si las dudas

Por cierto - Dijo ella - me enteré que los exámenes comenzarán la próxima semana

El joven la vio como diciendo "me quieres hundir mas?"

Hisoka, te pasa algo?

No - murmuró caminando cada vez mas lento hasta llegar a una de las bancas en el frente –pero en el siguiente puente que veas, me arrojas...

Vamos Soka, no puede estar todo tan mal - dijo Nakuru sentando junto a él - puedes pedirnos lo que sea…

Pero Nakuru parecía haber tocado un punto que Hisoka siempre descartaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por que, quizá por que siempre se las había arreglado solo, pero ahora, una cuerda imaginaria había comenzado a ahorcarlo.

Gambatte! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa - ya verás como las cosas saldrán bien, ne?

Por cierto…- recordó Hisoka- que era lo que tenías que decirme?

Ah pues que Duo-sensei y yo hemos estado organizando nuestra actividad para el festival de Primavera y se nos ocurrió hacer una obra de teatro, pero necesitamos de mucho ayuda y queríamos pedirle ayuda a tu grupo…

¿Que quieren organizar que?!- Hisoka la miró confirmando que realmente quería matarlo .

Mira, como tu eres jefe de tu grupo te será fácil convencerlos, y entre los dos grupos será mas fácil trabajar, tu que piensas?

Tendría que consultarlo con el grupo pero… hay de decidir el guión, los personajes, los encargados para cada cosa y…

Shinpai nai Soka, ya nos estamos encargando de eso, entonces, que dices, aceptas?

Tengo otra opción? ¬¬

Pues sí, pero tendrías que contratar un sistema de seguridad para poder dormir tranquilamente – sonrió la joven

Nani?!

Es broma – sonrió la chica poniéndose de pie – bueno, debo irme ya!

_**urusaku iwanai de ne**_

_**shizunde shimau kara**_

_**maybe happy maybe happy**_

_**i dare say i'm happy**_

Ah Hisoka! Llegas algo temprano – sonrió Tsuzuki en cuanto lo vio entrar aquella mañana.

Ah si, es que olvidé que las clases hoy comienzas hasta las ocho – murmuró el joven cerrando tras de si.

Ah… pues… Noriko aún no me pasa la lista de pendientes asi que…

**_Plan: la caída de Tsuzuki :1) conversación_**

Etto… te molestaría si me quedo aquí? –preguntó Hisoka inocentemente.

No veo por que no – sonrió el mayor

Estupido Tsuzuki, no sabes lo que te espera!!! jajajajajaja! – se dijo Hisoka en su retorcida mente (na:Hisoka da miedo uu) Después de pensarlo muy bien, todo era mejor a aceptar ser el esclavo de Tsuzuki.

Me imagino que te eligieron jefe de tu grupo, no?

Eh? ah si… - respondió Hisoka

Me lo imaginaba – Tsuzuki lo vio detenidamente – que no tienes muchas cosas que hacer como para cargarte con mas?

Puedo arreglármelas solo – contestó el joven con aquel tono de superioridad que intentaba demostrarlo.

¡Pues vaya que si! – el mayor lo vio con cierta diversión – a mi solo me bastaba con la obligación de la escuela para sentirme a morir!

¿Y desde entonces buscabas alguien que hiciera las cosas por ti? ¬¬

No… bueno yo no le pedía nada a nadie es solo que…

Si?? –preguntó Hisoka esperando una respusta convincente.

Pues es que había un grupo de chicas y algunos chicos que bueno… siempre trataban de ayudarme…

¿Amigos tuyos? – preguntó Hisoka

No… digamos que eran una especie de… admiradores…

Nani? y tu cínico les cargabas de trabajo??! - uú

No!! Es solo que como escuchaban que me quejaba de las tareas siempre me ayudaban haciéndomelas, y como yo tenía practicas a todas horas, me eran de mucha ayuda

¿Y lo dices con ese descaro?

Bueno, te estoy siendo honesto no? – XD

Bueno y después que paso? dudo que te hayan admirado de por vida? – murmuró Hisoka

Pues… la historia se repitió mas o menos en la universidad…

¿Como puede haber gente así?! –se preguntó el menor - ¿Como que mas o menos?

Etto… digamos que a estos "admiradores" ya no les bastaba con un gracias y una sonrisa

¿Entonces? –preguntó Hisoka tomando un sorbo de café

Digamos que una retribución bastante íntima – dijo Tsuzuki haciendo que el otro casi se atragantara con el café.

¿Y tu cínico lo hiciste?

Claro que no! me ofendes! – Respondió el profesor de brazos cruzados – además… pues yo no voy haciendo eso con medio mundo… eso es algo… pues íntimo

Menos mal que pienses asi… -Hisoka miró su reloj – bueno, debo irme ya, te veo después?

Haip! – dijo el profesor

_**karamitsuku sekai ni wa unzari na no sa**_

_**kage fumi shite nai de**_

_**saa trying trying in yourself**_

No te preocupes, yo me encargo! – sonrió Akira mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a su salón.

Hontoni? pero segura que no habrá problemas con Duo sensei?!- preguntó Nakuru

Shinpai nai!! – sonrió Akira casi como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas, lo que para su joven amiga significaba una mala señal.

Akira, ¿se puede saber en que la vas a ayudar? – preguntó Hisoka en cuanto entraron en el salón.

Ah es sobre una propuesta de alianza entre los alumnos de salón A y el B – explicó Akira tranquilamente – ahorita mismo me entiendes la cuestión!

Cinco minutos, varios gritos y muchas dudas después, el salón entero estaba de acuerdo con Akira en sugerirle a su tutor de grupo la alianza con el grupo B.

Sabes Hisoka, a veces cuando actúo de líder hasta siento que debería ser jefa de grupo – sonrió la chica satisfecha

Créeme que si fueras jefa de grupo por un año no te quedarían ganas de repetir – murmuró Hisoka que había puesto poca o nada de atención

Que bueno que cuento con tu apoyo moral! – murmuró frunciendo el ceño – y que me dices, crees que sea una buena opción??

Me lo preguntas después de haberlo impuesto a la clase?! – preguntó el chico con los brazos cruzados

No! yo no impuse nada y no obligué a nadie a nada, solamente sugerí las posibles consecuencias de no hacerlo y si te pregunto es por que nada más quería saber tu opinión, pero como tu tienes esa tendencia a considerarme una dictadora para la próxima no te pido tu opinión, encima de que yo….-

Muy buenos días – le cortó sus reclamos la voz de Heero en cuanto entró en el salón y el resto de la clase se puso de pie.

Sensei!! – le llamó Akira desde lugar alzando la mano muy respetuosamente, señal para su hermano de que algo quería.

Si YUY? – preguntó Heero buscando su libro dentro del portafolios sin siquiera verla – que se te ofrece?

Deseamos hacerle una petición – habló la chica con seriedad

Es de carácter grupal? no se supone que sea Kurosaki quien se dirija a mi? –preguntó Heero

En realidad señor – intervino Hisoka poniéndose de pie rápidamente – la propuesta nos fue hecha a través de mi compañera Yuy por parte del grupo B.

Continua – pidió Heero mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

Bueno, pues le explico rápidamente! – dijo Akira de inmediato – lo que sucede es que debido a nuestro muy bajo desempeño en el festival anual anterior y en muchos otros más, el grupo B nos ha propuesto una alianza con ella, en vista de que ellos tienen un desempeño un tanto peor que el nuestro, considero que sería inteligente una alianza para lograr nuestros objetivos grupales…

De acuerdo – habló Heero sin despegar la mirada de su hermana, en ocasiones así daba miedo creer que era la misma – pero antes explíqueme, debe haber alguna actividad donde todos puedan participar…

Ah por supuesto! – Continuó Akira- de hecho se ha propuesto la realización de una obra teatral, solo que hasta ahora no se ha decidido que obra puesto que queremos que sea una historia original.

No veo que halla ningún problema con ello – dijo Heero para sorpresa de Hisoka - Kurosaki, tu te encargarás de darme los pormenores, no es cierto?

Hai! – contestó Hisoka poniéndose de pie

¿Entonces podemos contar con su apoyo? –preguntó Akira con una ligera sonrisa

No veo por que no – contestó Heero poniéndose de pie – ahora, habrán todos sus libros en la pagina ciento treinta y dos…

Lo ves Hisoka, todo era cuestión de proponérselo con las palabras adecuadas – sonrió Akira

Hay algo que no me explico, cuando tuviste tiempo de organizar todo ese discurso?- preguntó Hisoka

Rayos! tan bien que lo improvisé y no tomaste nota! – se lamentó la chica por lo bajo

¿¿Que lo improvisaste?!! – Se sorprendió Hisoka – pero yo creí que…

Lo ves? si tomaras clases de actuación conmigo no tendría que darte envidia! – sonrió Akira

No me da envidia! – susurró Hisoka de mal humor uú

¿Kurosaki, puede continuar con la lectura? –preguntó Heero

Etto… podría indicarme donde se quedó? – preguntó Hisoka lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amiga por distraerlo en clase.

Y bien??! Que pasó? acepto?!! Los castigo? Cuentame!!! – sonrió Nakuru en cuanto los vio llegar a su salón.

Se lo creyó todito!! Ni siquiera se lo imagina!! - dijo Akira con una gran sonrisa

¿Ahora que hiciste? –preguntó Quatre casi con miedo acercándose hasta ellos

Tu encantadora novia manipuló a su propio hermano para ganar el festival anual y encima ser la estrella principal – explicó Hisoka de brazos cruzados

Oye en la forma en que lo dices lo haces ver como algo malo! – se quejó Akira

Por que es algo malo!! – dijeron a coro Hisoka, Nakuru y Quatre

Pero si la mala del cuento realmente es Nakuru!!- dijo Akira con lagrimas en los ojos – yo solamente soy una victima más del sistema! una marioneta movida por los hilos del destino!

¿Cómo está eso de que eres la victima? – preguntó Hisoka dudoso de querer saberlo

Pues ella es la que quiere presentar una obra que hizo, es una recopilación de varios cuentos en tiempo moderno – explicó Akira – de hecho ya leí una parte y es muy buena

Si tu lo dices entonces es de dar miedo! – sonrió Quatre

Si, si pero de cualquier forma yo quiero el protagónico!! – dijo Akira con estrellitas en los ojos – primero la escuela y después el mundo!!!

Cálmate quieres?- murmuró Hisoka – ahora solo tenemos que ver como reaccionará Duo, si tiene tan mala relación con Heero dudo mucho que esto continué.

Optimismo es una palabra desconocida para ti, verdad? – Dijo Nakuru con el ceño fruncido – además, hoy le diremos todo a Duo sensei, lo que venga después ya es inevitable…

Hasta miedo me da su cinismo – se quejó Quatre – ya me imagino cuando sea algo que realmente valga la pena!!

El festival LO VALE!!- dijeron Nakuru y Akira con una voz de posesas mientras una extraña aura oscura las rodeaba.

Buenos días clase- interrumpió Duo entrando en el salón – como están hoy?

De maravilla profesor!! – sonrió Akira saliendo a toda prisa del salón y llevándose consigo a Hisoka.

Sensei buenas nuevas!! – sonrió Nakuru acercándose a él mientras el resto del grupo tomaba asiento – el tutor del grupo A aceptó nuestra propuesta!

Eso es genial! –sonrió Duo – entonces ya estamos en la carrera?

Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera- murmuró Quatre desde su asiento

Entonces me reuniré con el tutor del otro grupo en cuanto terminemos la clase…

Sugoi!!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa aún mayor – a Heero sensei seguramente le agradará saberlo

¿A quien?! – preguntó Duo sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la espalda.

Al sensei Yuy! – Dijo Nakuru – él es el tutor del grupo A

No… puede… ser…

Pobre, ya no tiene marcha atrás- sonrió Quatre notando como al profesor americano le cambiaban los colores

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**right away oh! bother me**_

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos…

Akira Yuy!! – le llamó la voz de Heero haciendo eco por el estrecho lugar. En respuesta la chica se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Hisoka.

Creo que ya se enteró…- susurró Akira paralizada en el mismo lugar.

Que no te muevas no quiere decir que él no pueda verte – dijo Hisoka alejándose de ella lentamente – por si acaso, mejor me alejo…

Que buen apoyo moral Soka-kun! – se quejó Akira mientras el joven se alejaba y su hermano se acercaba con paso lento y decidido.

Akira, te estoy hablando – dijo Heero con voz estricta- se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?

Moi? Me? yo? pues… nada… por que lo preguntas oni-chan?? – dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

Por que…- dijo Heero posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – no se quien fue la personita que tuvo la magnífica idea de hacer una alianza con uno de los profesores de más dudosa procedencia, sin contar con que sus métodos de enseñanza han sido…

Lo que realmente te molesta es que es Duo, no me digas que no! – se defendió la chica

Esto no es nada personal! – se quejó Heero mirándola a los ojos – si me hubieras explicado la situación tal y como era no hubiera habido estos mal entendidos!

Hee-chan, estás molesto?-preguntó Akira con miedo

Tu que crees? – la mano de Heero sobre el hombre de la chica se posó con mas fuerza

Pero si te arrepientes públicamente no crees que…

No, no voy a arrepentirme de nada- Heero sonrió diabólicamente – pero tú serás la que haga el trabajo por mi.

Y si me niego?!- preguntó Akira con un poco más de valor

No querrás saber… - susurró Heero en su oído

Hee-chan soy tu hermana, no podrías matar.. me? O si?... TT

Eso no me impide torturarte- sonrió Heero con una mirada por demás siniestra y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la chica.

_**umarenagara boku wa muhou joutai sa**_

_**ishi koro korogashi**_

_**saa trying trying in myself**_

**_Plan: la caída de Tsuzuki: 2) comida_**

Traje el almuerzo –dijo Hisoka llamando su atención - pero no estaba seguro que te gustaba y te traje todo esto.

Tsuzuki vio la enorme bolsa llena con diferentes cosas, o sea, un banquete para el solito!!

Ne Hisoka – hablo con la boca media llena de arroz – tu no piensas comer?

No tengo apetito – contestó.

Si no te alimentas bien no vas a crecer – le reprochó el profesor

Que a ti te hallan alimentado como a una bestia salvaje no quiere decir que todos debamos comer como tu…

Pobre de tu mamá, seguramente eres tan melindrosos que ya se cansó de rogarte que comas – murmuró el hombre comiendo a prisa sus tallarines.

Y de seguro a ti te alimentaron en el zoológico - dijo Hisoka tratando de no molestarse

Tsuzuki-san -llamó una persona a la puerta

Adelante!! - pidió el profesor con su tazón en la mano y los palitos en la otro

El profesor convocó a una junta de improviso- comenzó Noriko un tanto extrañada de ver allí a Hisoka- necesito que revisemos el horario de tus clases por que al parecer te hicieron falta unas. Seguchi-san quiere que le llames antes de las siete treinta para revisar los exámenes extraordinarios del segundo curso, necesito que llenes unos cuantos informes de rutina y... creo que eso es todo hasta el momento.

La junta es a las cuatros, verdad?

Hai! eso es todo, bye! - se despidió la mujer

Mucho trabajo? –preguntó Hisoka

Si… es que… se me amontonó un poquito…

Pues que te la pasas haciendo en tu tiempo libre? sales con tus admiradoras? o te la pasas fastidiando a tus amigos?

Ni admiradoras ni amigos – sonrió el hombre – me gusta andar por allí, pero las horas se me van muy rápido

¿Como que ni admiradas ni amigos? no esta hablando enserio este tipo o si? –se preguntó Hisoka

Bueno jovencito, es hora de que te regreses a tu salón, no querrás enojar a tu club de fans con tu ausencia

¿Mi que? –habló Hisoka sorprendido

Tu club de fans, ¿no me digas que no sabías? – se extrañó el otro

Claro que no! a quien se me ocurre semejante estupidez??! ¬¬

Pero si hasta tienen su espacio en la pagina Web de la escuela – explicó Tsuzuki de lo mas tranquilo

¿¿Y por que diablos hacen eso??!! – preguntó el menor cada vez más avergonzado

No lo sep – el mayor lo miró divertido – pero según leí, cada foto tuya se cotiza en unos seiscientos yens

¿Fotos mías?! Ah eso si que no! – se quejó el joven – y quien diablos dirige a esas locas??!

Pues alguien bastante obsesionado contigo – sonrió el mayor

¡Debo irme ya!- habló Hisoka sin la menor idea de quien había comenzado a aquello – y una cosa mas!

Sip?

Si sabes de algo de ese club de acosadoras no dudes en decirme…

OK!! - asintió el professor

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**causes stain stay away**_

_**right away...**_

Tsuzuki-sensei Holaaaaa! – saludó Akira en cuanto se cruzó con él en el pasillo

Ah, hola Yuy-san – le saludó el hombre

¡Akira! – Sonrió la chica – por cierto, justo ahora Seguchi- sensei me mandó a buscarte

¿A mi? – se extrañó el profesor algo presuroso por llegar a su oficina

Creo que es algo acerca de unos exámenes, parecía algo confuso – añadió la chica

Ah lo olvidé! – Exclamó de repente el profesor – Akira-san podrías ir a mi oficina y…

NO! – dijo la chica de brazos cruzados – a menos que dejes de llamarme san, no lo haré!

De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – dijo algo apurado – Akira, podrías decirle a Hisoka que no me espere?

Soka-kun? –se extrañó la chica – Aún esta aquí?

Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo – dijo Tsuzuki

Ah! es que… no te preocupes!! Yo le digo! Ahora vete antes de que te despidan, ne?!- sonrió empujando por el pasillo

Para ser un tonto como dice Hisoka hace preguntas bastante difíciles – murmuró la chica en dirección a la oficina de Tsuzuki, solo que no contaba con que…

Ahí estas!!- exclamó Quatre saliendo prácticamente de la nada. (Como siempre anda distraída cuando camina no lo vio)

Ah! Q-chan, que no tenías practica de…?

Eso fue ayer – le miró el rubio con el ceño fruncido – que no fuiste tu la que me dijo que no hiciera nada hoy por que teníamos que ir a…

AHH! lo olvidé – sonrió la chica nerviosamente – pero un error cualquiera lo comete, no?

Si claro… bueno, ya nos vamos? - ¬¬ pregunto Quatre

No todavía no, es que tengo que decirle a Hisoka que…

Mañana lo verás, y vamonos de una buena vez que el auto se quedo mal estacionado – se quejó el rubio – tengo mejores razones para pagar una infracción…

Tu buen sentido del humor se debe a algo en especial o es por mi culpa?! Por que si es así no tienes por que acompañarme! de hecho, puedo ir yo sola! Nada más no te quejes cuando me pidas algo!

Que? ahora resulta que soy el ogro? – se quejó Quatre ¬¬

Pues estas actuando como uno en este preciso momento! – se quejó Akira caminando en dirección a la salida – de hecho, eso es un ofensa para todos los Ogros del mundo!

Y mientras ambos seguían inmersos en su discusión, el tema de Hisoka pasó a décimo plano. U.U

_**ukabu kumo no you ni**_

En cuanto Hisoka abrió los ojos, notó a un serio Tsuzuki mirándolo atento desde el otro extremo del escritorio.

¿Ya despertaste?- dijo casi en un susurro

¡No que va! solo estaba leyendo con los ojos cerrados ¬.¬ – murmuró Hisoka notando que ya todo estaba oscuro.

¿Que hay de ti? te trago la tierra o algo así?! – se quejó Hisoka

¿Entonces Akira no vino a avisarte ?

No tiene caso decirte lo olvidadiza que es – murmuró Hisoka guardando unos fólderes dentro del archivero – si recuerda las cosas básicas ya es todo un logro. Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos!- exclamó el chico comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

Si, supongo…- sonrió Tsuzuki buscando algo sobre el escritorio

¿Hisoka, donde están los papeles que dejé aquí?

Los terminé por la tarde – dijo Hisoka tranquilamente – el entrenamiento terminó temprano y ya había terminado todo mi trabajo.

NANI? TODO??! Hontoni? – se sorprendio el profesor

No se por que te sorprende, solo se necesita un poco de tiempo y concentración – dijo el chico señalando la pila de hojas en un extremo de la mesa.

Y ahora vamonos, tengo un par de cosas que recordarle a esa cabeza hueca de Akira! – se quejó Hisoka tomando sus cosas.

Que? - le miró Hisoka extrañado por la forma en que Tsuzuki le veía

Por algo son tus amigos- sonrió el mayor – no quieras que sean perfectos

Me conformaría con un profesor de Historia más responsable – murmuró Hisoka- aunque eso esta muy lejos de la realidad… igual que los amigos perfectos

Si, ya lo sé- se sonrió Tsuzuki – a lo mejor si fuera un poco más como tú tendría amigos…

Hisoka se quedó helado. Esperaba que ese hubiese sido un simple comentario tonto, pero algo en el tono del mayor le hizo saber que eso no era cierto.

¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el mayor desde a puerta

_**dare mo boku wo tsukamenai **_

¿Tsuzuki…? – le llamó Hisoka en cuanto caminaban fuera de la estación de tren

Si?

Realmente… es cierto lo que dijiste en la tarde? – preguntó el menor

Nani?

Eso que dijiste!- exclamó Hisoka sin intención de repetirlo

Que cosa? Que soy patético, holgazán y encima te tengo envidia de la buena o que olvidé ponerle seguro a la puerta? – XD!

Lo primero – le miró el joven un tanto extrañado

Pues si, es cierto – dijo el mayor con la mirada al frente – Supongo que debe parecer tonto viniendo de alguien que ya pasó por esa etapa pero… a veces me pongo a pensar en las cosas que hice y en las que no, en las que tengo y en las que no y entonces te veo a ti y me pregunto que se sentirá

¿Te preguntas como es mi vida?- se extrañó aún más Hisoka – que podría tener de maravillosa!?

Aún no te enteras que es ese algo – Dijo Tsuzuki mirándolo seriamente – pero sin duda, es algo que los demás si pueden ver

¿Estas ebrio? – preguntó Hisoka con desconfianza ¬¬

Estoy siendo sincero – sonrió el mayor – aunque podría ser simplemente envidia…

Si claro… soy un envidiable chico de preparatoria… como no me di cuenta antes! – murmuró el menor

Si tu te vieras como yo te veo…. lo comprenderías – dijo Tsuzuki casi en un susurro – nos vemos después …

En cuanto el profesor se perdió de vista, el chico caminó calle abajo.

¿Envidia? ¿A mi? – se preguntó Hisoka pateando una lata a sus pies

Fuese lo que fuese, era algo que simplemente nadie había notado, o almenos nadie había admitido. Lo estaba conociendo y muy a su pesar debía aceptar que…

Esto no va por donde quería – exclamó Hisoka con cansancio lanzando la lata muy lejos de él. De que servían tantos planes si al final del día, parecía perder todo deseo de llevarlos a cabo.

_**  
nani mo kamo wo kowashi**_

_**jiyuu no moto ni umareta**_


End file.
